Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão
by Ania Lupin
Summary: Naquela primeira segunda do mês de setembro, Ginevra Molly Weasley pensava que aquele seria apenas mais um dia. Nunca imaginaria que o amor da sua vida estaria há horas de se mudar para o apartamento que havia acabado de ser desocupado ao lado do seu. Assim como não tinha como saber que o que colocava ao redor de seu pescoço era mais do que um simples colar.
1. Fecho

**Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão**

**Prólogo**  
_Fecho_

* * *

Era incerto - ou ao menos seria assim para a bruxa - como aquele pingente parara em seu pescoço. Para ela, a história sempre começaria com: ele estava no fundo de uma cesta de vime. Pois foi no meio de uma de suas madrugadas de segunda, enquanto revirava as caixas recém-chegadas de roupas velhas, que Ginevra achou a pedra lapidada, quase transparente, que parecia tão nova e tão velha ao mesmo tempo. Não fosse pelo fecho quebrado do colar - e pelo colar em si, que parecia mais velho do que ela algum dia seria -, teria certeza que o item fora posto por engano na caixa de doações.

Ali no meio de seu brechó, a mulher que segurava o cristal tinha duas opções: colocar um preço, ou colocar no bolso. Infelizmente, teria que esperar até a noite para coloca-lo em seu pescoço, e com essa decisão, sua nova bijuteria - pois com certeza aquilo não era uma joia - foi descansar no bolso esquerdo de sua calça jeans surrada.

Naquela primeira segunda do mês de setembro, Ginevra Molly Weasley pensava que aquele seria apenas mais um dia. Nunca imaginaria, especialmente às cinco e meia da manhã, que o amor da sua vida estaria há horas de se mudar para o apartamento que havia acabado de ser desocupado ao lado do seu. Ela já tinha o amor - ao menos pensava o ter. Por muito tempo, para a bruxa dona de um brechó trouxa, aquela segunda feira era apenas outro começo de semana qualquer. Separaria todas as novas mercadorias enquanto acabava com uma caneca de café, abriria a loja às nove em ponto, almoçaria atrás do caixa, esperaria Luna chegar com seu segundo café do dia no meio da tarde e então, às oito em ponto, trancaria a porta da frente após apagar as luzes.

E naquela segunda, tudo correu igual como sempre, ao menos até a bruxa fechar a porta de sua casa atrás de si. Sim, assim que ela pisou no apartamento, sua gata interrompeu seu sono e levantou a cabeça para checar quem era, como sempre. A ruiva também jogou sua bolsa e chave sobre o sofá, chutou seus sapatos e foi direto para o banho, como quase sempre. E xingou assim que lembrou que não havia nada para jantar além de pão e ovo, muito comum nas segundas-feiras, após um final de semana sem ir ao mercado.

Mas após o jantar simples, ela não voltou para o livro que andava devorando, estrategicamente posicionado na cabeceira de sua cama. Naquela noite, mais precisamente às nove e vinte e dois, a bruxa de cabelos vermelhos abdicou as páginas de seu romance para focar no que havia prendido sua atenção no começo de sua manhã. E prender sua atenção aquele colar teimoso conseguiu, se negando a consertar-se com um simples toque de varinha e a obrigando a usar suas habilidades manuais quase nulas.

Às exatas dez horas da noite, Ginevra fechou o colar em volta de seu pescoço, observando com certo prazer seu reflexo no espelho do quarto. Mesmo em seu pijama, aquela peça conseguia ser bonita. O colar cobre combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos, enquanto o pingente parecia iluminar seu colo. Era lindo. Era perfeito. Era-

"Puta que pariu!"

Extremamente barulhento e mal educado seu novo vizinho, não conseguiu deixar de notar após o xingamento cortar o ar pela já terceira vez. Era o amor de sua vida, e ela se apaixonaria tanto pelas qualidades quanto por sua boca suja. Mas às dez e dez da noite, e com uma longa terça feira à frente, ela não poderia dizer-se feliz com sua nova companhia. Controlou-se muito para não ir bater em sua porta quando às dez e vinte, escutou o barulho de o que parecia ser uma pilha de caixas despencar. E não fosse seu sono pesado combinado com o cansaço que sempre a acompanhava após um começo de semana, teria ido ver que diabos estava acontecendo após um ruidoso pop soar pela vizinhança.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Oi gente, tudo bem? E aqui estou eu com mais um projeto. Pra quem ainda me acompanha, eu estou QUASE TERMINANDO o final de A Promessa, não desistam dela!

Para quem leu até aqui, vou adorar saber a opinião! Me deixa uma review pra eu ter um feedback ;)

Acabei de perceber que sempre começo uma fic quando estou para acabar a que estou escrevendo - e aí enrolo eternamente pra acabar. So sorry!

Um beijo grande,

Ania Lupin.


	2. Vizinhos

**Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão**

**Capítulo 1  
Vizinhos**

Tudo poderia ter sido diferente, caso Ginevra não tivesse ignorado o alarme naquela madrugada de terça feira. Madrugada, porque cinco da manhã ainda era madrugada para ela, e para qualquer pessoa sã. Era como se estivesse escrito para acontecer, visto que a mulher nunca desligava semi-dormindo seu primeiro alarme, muito menos repetia a ação com o segundo. O terceiro era o que a bruxa ouvia e desativava apressada antes de sair de casa.

Então sim, era como se aquilo já estivesse escrito há tempos, pois aquela fora a primeira vez desde que saíra de Hogwarts que a ruiva perdia completamente a hora: o relógio marcava dez para as nove quando Ginevra levantou com um pulo. Cinco para as nove quando, depois de colocar a comida da gata, colocar uma roupa qualquer e agarrar sua bolsa, bateu a porta.

Cinco segundos mais cedo, e ela teria visto quem acabara de se mudar para o apartamento ao lado. Mas nessa história, vamos descobrir que tudo acontece no tempo certo. Em todas as histórias tudo acontece no exato momento que deve acontecer, e aquele não era o momento de ver o dono da boca suja, tão presente na noite anterior. Tivesse visto seu antigo colega de colégio ao seu lado, ali, num prédio trouxa, a bruxa teria se atrasado mais do que apenas cinco minutos. E para tudo acontecer do jeito certo, ela não podia desperdiçar mais do que cinco.

A bruxa pulou o primeiro café naquela terça, não querendo perder o cliente que tinha marcado para receber às nove e quinze da manhã. Também perdeu seu segundo, visto que todo o pó tinha acabado no dia anterior. E terças-feiras, o terceiro café era tomado apenas quando chegava em casa. Não, Ginevra não estava nem um pouco feliz ao realizar que passaria praticamente um dia inteiro sem cafeína.

Ela precisava tanto de um ajudante. Já fazia mais de uma semana que pusera o anúncio na entrada, era rosa choque numa porta quase preta, como alguém poderia não ver aquilo? Maldita hora que Anne resolveu casar-se e mudar de cidade. Aquilo era tão enervante, tocar aquele negócio sozinha após a trouxa de apenas vinte e um anos aceitar o pedido e ir viver feliz para sempre com seu príncipe encantado era completa e totalmente-

O soar do telefone interrompeu seu pensamento.

"Gina?" escutou a voz do moreno do outro lado da linha. Eram já quantos anos de relacionamento? Sete? Sete anos.

"Oi Harry," disse, forçando um sorriso. Colocar um sorriso era transformador para a voz, sua mãe sempre lhe falava. "Está tudo bem?" Não estava, a bruxa sabia antes de vir a próxima frase. Conhecia aquele tom, sabia que havia algo de errado. Assim como parecia haver algo de incerto nos seus sete anos de relacionamento.

"Eu vou ter que cobrir Ronald outra vez."

Suspirou. Engraçado como aqueles avisos de última hora já não a incomodavam mais. Engraçado, e quase triste, não ficar mais tão chateada ao ficar já quase uma semana sem ver seu _namorado_ por causa do trabalho dele. Desde que Hermione engravidara - Hermione, sua amiga apenas um ano mais velha, já casada há dois anos -, Ronald precisava de muitos dias de cobertura. Rose ficava muito mais doente que o normal - ao menos ela achava -, e Harry Potter sempre estava disposto a cobrir os trabalhos que o melhor amigo abdicava para levar a filha a um medibruxo.

Sim, algo de muito, muito errado havia ali.

"Sem problemas, querido." Querido. Argh. "Tentamos algo na sexta-feira, que tal?" Querido. Ela havia se transformado no tipo de pessoa que usava a palavra querido, e nem era no modo irônico. Ou era?

"Você é a melhor, Gina." Ao menos ele não terminou aquela conversa com _querida_. "Te vejo sexta então, querida." Oh, pensara aquilo cedo demais.

Ouviu o click do outro lado da linha antes de colocar o telefone antigo de volta no gancho.

"Oh Merlin, eu preciso de café." Soltou as palavras para ela mesma, olhando com desapontamento para a mão livre de qualquer anel. "Eu preciso muito de um café."

* * *

Foi um dia livre de qualquer cafeína, para sua infelicidade. Ou seja, um dia de um humor longe de bom, bem longe. A dor de cabeça pela abstinência ameaçava aparecer a qualquer segundo agora, e Ginevra agradecia por trabalhar literalmente do outro lado de sua casa. Mais perto, apenas se fosse embaixo de seu apartamento.

E tinha café em seu apartamento, certo? Até um fechado, pelo que ela se recordava. Trancou o brechó e atravessou a rua apressada, entrando no seu prédio ao mesmo tempo que um vento frio soprou. Ainda era setembro, por que diabos estava fazendo aquela temperatura? Um café quente só lhe parecia ainda melhor agora.

Subiu os degraus de dois em dois, e então, finalmente, avistou seu novo vizinho tendo problemas com a fechadura de sua porta, assim como o último. Estranho, mesmo de costas, Ginevra tinha certeza de que conhecia o dono daquele cabelo platinado. Nah.

"Você precisa puxar a maçaneta para trás." explicou sem dar uma segunda olhada, ela mesma abrindo sua porta. "O dono precisa arrumar essas fechaduras." E você precisa parar de xingar tão tarde da noite, mas aquilo ficou apenas em seu pensamento.

"Weasley?" Foi quando ela parou, um segundo antes de virar a fechadura. Ela conhecia aquela voz. Ela conhecia aquele homem. Aquele _bruxo_. E ele ali, como seu novo vizinho, era a coisa mais improvável que poderia ter acontecido em sua terça. Em sua semana, seu mês, seu ano, sua vida.

"Você tá de brincadeira." O que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo _ali_? Finalmente voltando a olhar seu antigo colega de colégio - se é que poderia chama-lo de colega -, seu queixo caiu um pouco mais quando o reconheceu em um jeans azul escuro e uma camiseta branca. Tão trouxa. "Você está de brincadeira comigo, Malfoy."

"Você que está de brincadeira, vestida assim." O que? "Você tem o que, vinte e quatro? E se veste como se tivesse saído de um brechó?" O QUE?

Como que esse, esse projeto de bruxo, conseguia ofendê-la simplesmente apontando o óbvio? Porque ela tão tinha se vestido com roupas que vieram de seu brechó, mas como ele conseguia deixar aquilo tão ofensivo? Era a intonação? Ou o simples fato de ser ele quem estava falando? Não que a saia florida e a camiseta rosa fosse sua melhor combinação, mas ela tinha se arrumado em trinta segundos!

"Gato comeu a língua, Weasley?" E nesse exato segundo, Shine, sua gata, resolveu se manifestar do outro lado da porta com um longo e irritado miado. "Incrível como nem nisso eu errei." Podia ser a falta de cafeína, não podia? Ela estava em abstinência, e estava alucinando. "Weasley?" Não, mesmo em crise, sua imaginação não conseguia ser assim tão fértil - e com certeza, passava longe de ser assim doentia.

"Coloque a droga de um feitiço silenciador se vai fazer barulho depois das dez." respondeu irritada, entrando no apartamento. "Ou eu vou reclamar com o proprietário!" E bateu a porta, antes da gata resolver cumprimentar o novo humano parado no corredor.

* * *

Draco não queria exatamente se mudar. Longe disso, Draco Malfoy gostava muito de morar onde morava, mas as circunstâncias tornaram um pouco impossível ele continuar em Wiltshire. Draco também não fazia questão de prestar qualquer tipo de trabalho comunitário. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas no mundo, afinal, que não precisava trabalhar nem um dia em sua vida, se assim quisesse. Na verdade, ele ainda queria. Jurava que tudo aquilo poderia ser resolvido com algumas centenas de galeões. Foram alguns milhares, acompanhado de um ano de serviço comunitário.

Ao ouvir sua sentença no começo da segunda-feira, teve certeza de que segundas não eram bom dias para fechamento de casos. Fora o dinheiro e o tempo perdidos, ele também teria a varinha recolhida no final do dia. O Ministério achava que aquelas últimas poucas horas de magia - com supervisão - seria o suficiente para que o bruxo pudesse fazer todos os arranjos necessários para seu próximo ano no inferno.

Um ano sem magia, prestando trabalho comunitário, era então a definição de inferno para Draco Malfoy?

Veja bem, o problema não era exatamente ficar sem magia - até porque uma coisa ou outra ele bem poderia fazer sem sua varinha, e aquele tipo de magia não estava exatamente proibido na sentença que lhe foi lida. Muito menos lhe incomodava o dinheiro perdido - na verdade, achava aquilo no mínimo justo. Sua definição de inferno era ser obrigado a trabalhar diretamente com trouxas. Era ser obrigado a ir viver num bairro trouxa, perto de seu novo futuro trabalho trouxa, pois era impossível chegar ali na hora, dia após dia, sem poder aparatar. Um ano sem aparatar. Qualquer felicidade conseguia ir embora ao pensar naquilo.

Então naquela terça-feira, quando respondeu o que respondeu para Ginevra Weasley, ele se achou muito educado por não manda-la à merda. Ele merecia alguns dias a menos em sua sentença só por tamanha educação. Afinal, ele apenas perguntou se ela tinha acabado de se arrumar no lugar onde ele estava fadado a trabalhar por um ano.

Naquele final de terça, nem mesmo havia passado por sua cabeça quem de fato era Ginevra Weasley para ele, porque tal coisa era completamente fora de cogitação. Seria muita filha da putisse do Ministério. Seria sádico, se fosse verdade. Lembrou-se de segunda à noite, quando o funcionário bruxo aparatou no meio de sua sala não se importando com o fato de já ser noite, um papel rosa choque nas mãos. Ele trabalharia num brechó. Num brechó. Com roupas usadas. Na verdade, aquilo era tão Weasley que, se ele parasse para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, teria chegado a uma conclusão óbvia ao ver a bruxa entrar no apartamento ao lado do seu. Do outro lado da rua de seu futuro trabalho - e merda, era para ele ter começado o serviço hoje. Ele ganharia horas a mais por aquela primeira infração, já no seu primeiro dia?

Não tinha porque se martirizar por aquilo agora. Já estava na quarta feira, afinal, e atrasado, pelo que seu relógio lhe informava. Nove e dez. Abençoado seja aquele único apartamento achado ao lado da espelunca que chamaria de trabalho no próximo ano.

Talvez por já se considerar tão fodido, a surpresa ao ver mais uma vez aquela ruiva não fora grande.

"Então você realmente se arrumou num brechó." Estava claro até no nome que aquele lugar era dela.

"Que diabos você quer justo aqui, Malfoy?" E estava claro que ninguém do Ministério havia falado com ela. "Foi a falência como todos os processos em cima de sua família, e eu fui a última a saber?"

O que não estava claro, para nenhum dos dois - e talvez aquilo nunca passasse pelas suas cabeças - era que tudo precisava acontecer do jeito que aconteceu para termos o exato momento que mudaria tudo. Veja, caso Ginevra tivesse acordado no primeiro alarme no dia anterior e chegado no horário de sempre em frente ao brechó, teria encontrado uma jovem ansiosa para conseguir seu primeiro emprego. Mas a ansiosidade da garota se manteve apenas até as nove horas da terça, quando reparou que o aviso que estava na porta segunda já não existia mais. Caso Draco tivesse aparecido para trabalhar terça-feira, dia em que ambos passavam longe do bom humor, o real começo dos dois seria muito mais difícil do que seria naquela quarta.

"Eu quero falar com a dona." Era quase divertido pronunciar a frase, já sabendo a resposta que viria. Seu humor estava muito melhor do que ontem, visto que quase riu ao ver a ruiva apontar para ela mesma. Seu próximo momento seria tão divertido. "Parece que sou seu novo ajudante, Escarlate."

Era como se as portas do inferno tivessem aberto bem na cara de Ginevra Weasley. Talvez ela tivesse detestado mais do que o loiro a notícia, pela expressão que ele via em seu rosto, e pelo 'como assim' que ele conseguia ouvir ecoando, feliz a bruxa não estava. Ao menos ele não sofreria sozinho. Não, poderia até mesmo se divertir com a situação, no final das contas.

"Gina?" Situação que parecia ficar melhor a cada segundo, era o que lhe informava a entrada de justo aquele bruxo. Claro que ele estaria ali, se surpreendeu por não ser ele o bruxo presente no final de sua sentença. "Malfoy."

"Potter."

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, o moreno virou-se para sua namorada de colégio. Sim, já estava muito mais agradável do que Draco imaginava trabalhar ali, vendo a mulher não conseguir verbalizar uma palavra. Fingindo desinteresse ao folhear um livro velho encontrado sobre a mesa do caixa, o loiro escutava o Auror lamentar sobre ter passado a noite tentando mudar aquilo e falhado - o que era, de fato, incrível, pois quando aquele maldito bruxo conseguira falhar em algo? Ele mesmo se faria virar ministro, caso tirar o ex-sonserino dali fosse-lhe extremamente necessário. Não conseguiu evitar pensar que teria que finalmente se mudar de Londres caso Potter virasse Ministro da Magia, enquanto tentava ignorar a discussão que se tornava mais alta a cada segundo.

Ginevra estava longe de feliz, tanto com seu novo ajudante, quanto com seu antigo namorado. E ele nem precisava ter lido seus pensamentos para descobrir aquilo.

"Eu estou de olho em você."

"Não é como se eu pudesse fazer muita coisa sem minha varinha, Potter." disse, observando o moreno sair pela porta pesada de madeira, uma expressão totalmente frustrada no rosto. Sua chefe não estava com uma muito diferente da do namorado, e talvez por reparar tal detalhe, tivesse seguido com a próxima frase quando novamente os dois estavam à sós. "Espera só seu namorado saber onde estou morando."

E com certo prazer, ele observou o par de olhos castanhos da ruiva dobrar de tamanho.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Oi genteee! Rebs fofa, obrigada por comentar! Um muito obrigada a todos os guests que deixaram review! É difícil mesmo ter DG hoje em dia ne? Vou tentar manter pelo menos uma atualização por mes aqui, mais que isso não consigo! Mas não desistam de miiimmm hahahaha

Um beijo,

Ania.


	3. Silêncio

**Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão**

**Capítulo 2  
**Silêncio

* * *

Não era segredo que, após a guerra, nem com todos os contatos do mundo a família Malfoy conseguiu fugir das acusações. Foi escancarado por meses e meses, em cada capa de jornal, o quanto os integrantes daquela família mágica estavam, por falta de melhor palavra, se fodendo. Sempre que os podres de Lúcio Malfoy pareciam ter acabado, aparecia um novo que prendia a tenção de todos - inclusive da ruiva - por mais quatro consecutivas semanas.

E assim foram aqueles primeiros anos pós-guerra, e Ginevra, por ter um pai e um namorado trabalhando diretamente no Ministério da Magia de Londres, sabia que os jornais poderiam ter se calado, mas os processos contra a família continuavam. Graças à isso, não era uma surpresa, exatamente, saber que Malfoy filho havia sido condenado por pelo menos alguma coisa. Era uma surpresa ele ter acabado trabalhando justo em sua loja.

"Harry diz que faz parte da sentença dele, e que não existe nenhum outro local que se encaixe na pena." contou para sua melhor amiga, a voz demonstrando todo o ânimo que aquela semana estava lhe trazendo.

_"Ele deve estar surtando com isso."_ pensou sobre quem a bruxa mais velha se referia, mas ficou quieta: nem o loiro nem o moreno estavam exatamente felizes com aquele desfecho, então poderia muito bem assumir que a frase se encaixaria para ambos.

"Não tem o que se fazer." disse, colocando o prato sujo dentro da pia, e após fechar as cortinas, fazendo tudo começar a ser limpo com um movimento de sua varinha. "E eu nem mesmo quis matá-lo ainda, e já estamos na quinta."

_"Muito adulto de você."_ Com certeza era. _"Se quiser, posso passar aí amanhã."_

"Acho que sobrevivo sem você até a próxima terça, Luna."

* * *

Era sexta-feira, nove e meia da manhã, e Ginevra tinha que admitir que Malfoy trabalhava melhor do que ela esperava. Visto que ela esperava que o homem azarasse seus clientes, mesmo sem ter mais posse de uma varinha, ele monossilábico atrás do caixa era muito mais do que a ruiva poderia desejar. Vez ou outra o bruxo condenado até mesmo contava o troco - que ela ainda não sabia se estava ou não sendo dado corretamente. Era mesmo como o velho ditado dizia: a expectativa é a mãe da-

"Ei! Está faltando dez dólares aqui, espertinho!" Ao menos ela tinha certeza de que o bruxo não tinha razões para rouba-la - mas precisava manter suas expectativas baixas.

Olhou com preguiça para a nova caixa de doações, ainda fechada: ainda eram nove e meia da manhã. Ela teria um dia inteiro de silêncio, caso o loiro resolvesse combinar suas ações de ontem, e ainda não eram nem vinte para as dez. Somente às onze e quarenta que se passou por sua cabeça que ela era a chefe daquele lugar, e mais livre do que qualquer um ali para puxar conversa com seu novo assistente.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" Ela só não tinha nada de agradável para falar - muito menos para demonstrar para seu ex-colega de escola.

"Trabalhando." ele respondeu, a olhando como se aquilo não fosse óbvio.

"Com todo o dinheiro que você tem, o mínimo que eu esperava era te ver sofrendo em Paris - e não no meio de um brechó." Expectativas baixas: era muito melhor não receber resposta do que começar uma briga por ouvir algo que escutava na época da escola.

Até aquilo a deixava espantada: silêncio vindo dele era tao estranho. Precisava confessar que esperava uma reação muito diferente da que estava recebendo. Afinal, como reclamar assim de seu novo assistente? Era melhor trabalhar com Anne, com certeza, mas diferente de tudo que imaginava naquele primeiro dia, as coisas estavam muito, infinitamente melhores do que suas expectativas. Era como se não houvesse ninguém trabalhando com ela. Era melhor do que sua imaginação criara. Era totalmente bizarro, porque aquilo não era o comportamento normal daquele sobrenome.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?"

"Eu estou te perseguindo, e tudo isso faz parte de um grande plano para acabar com a sua paz." A resposta veio depois de alguns segundos, a voz séria quase a fazendo acreditar naquilo. "Eu estou trabalhando, Weasley."

* * *

Setembro passou voando, e a ruiva se perguntava se os meses passariam cada vez mais rápidos a medida que fosse ficando velha. Sua vida nem era das mais agitadas para o tempo correr do jeito que andava correndo - não queria nem imaginar a vida de alguém que fosse o oposto dela. Será que a vida do loiro com quem agora dividia suas tarefas também passava daquele jeito? Ou Malfoy estava preso num limbo eterno e cada minuto era como um ano inteiro? Realmente desejava saber. Realmente desejou que a última opção fosse verdade em todas as vezes que ele a fez perder a paciência.

Já era outubro, e Ginevra podia contar as palavras trocadas entre os dois. Malfoy não era o bruxo mais falante, ou ao menos era o que fazia questão de demonstrar. As expectativas, que já haviam aumentado, já não mais eram excedidas, e a bruxa estava ficando mais irritada com cada passar de dia. Ela queria a droga de um ajudante. Ela estava presa com a droga de um homem que não sabia contar - ou ao menos era o que fazia questão de demonstrar, também.

Girou o colar - que nunca mais tirara do pescoço - no dedo, revirando os olhos ao ver Malfoy voltando de seu almoço e indo direto para os fundos da loja. Ainda não havia acabado sua maldita hora de folga? Estava quase indo atrás do bruxo quando viu um chapéu pontudo vindo em sua direção, uma menina em seus não mais que dez anos parando na sua frente, contando as moedas que tinha na mão enquanto fazia uma careta.

"Procurando uma fantasia para deixar seu Halloween mais magico, pequena?" A careta só aumentou.

"Minha mãe disse que isso não existe." a trouxa disse, colocando uma moeda de um dólar sobre o balcão.

"Halloween?"

"Magia." Ginevra não conseguiu conter o riso. "Qual a graça?" A criança perguntou, não parecendo muito contente com a reação da ruiva.

"Sua mãe está errada, pequena. Posso te contar um segredo?" disse, se aproximando da menina antes de sussurrar. "Eu sou uma bruxa." Quase riu novamente ao ver a surpresa nos olhos à sua frente.

"Verdade?"

"Pode acreditar. E você também é. Porque tem uma bruxinha dentro de cada uma de nós." continuou, vendo com prazer a expressão antes triste mudar para uma de contentamento. "Agora eu vou te contar outro segredo. Acreditar em você mesma é a magia mais poderosa que existe. Se você puder fazer isso, você vai conseguir fazer qualquer coisa."

"Até mágica?"

Talvez não mágica.

"Até mágica." Mas a menina não precisava ter aquele detalhe esfregado em sua cara.

Crianças eram tão fáceis de agradar. O bico do começo agora era um sorriso, e a menina que antes estava chateada com as palavras da mãe, agora saía da loja de mãos dadas com a mesma, chapéu na cabeça e pensamentos no grande segredo que lhe havia sido revelado.

Ginevra também era fácil, tão fácil de agradar. Malfoy só não fazia a menor questão de tal.

"Você é muito clichê, Escarlate." escutou a voz arrastada pela talvez segunda vez naquela segunda, o apelido que ela tinha odiado seguindo a ofensa.

"E você é um grosso."

Oh, ela realmente odiava segundas.

* * *

Um mês e alguns dias tendo apenas seus domingos de folga não estava sendo exatamente a vida que Draco pediu. Sem dúvida ele estava mais conformado com sua sentença, e pensar em um ano preso aquela bruxa nem mesmo incomodava mais tanto. Que Lucius nunca o escutasse, mas passar seu tempo ao lado da Weasley conseguia até mesmo entretê-lo. Vê-la discutindo com seu namorado - se é que poderia chamar Harry Potter de tal- era muito mais divertido do que poderia imaginar. Era um relacionamento bem longe da perfeição que todo o mundo mágico parecia ver. Morno. Tedioso. Era dinheiro que a mantinha junto do bruxo?

Independente do que fosse, ele esperava que continuasse pelo tempo que seria obrigado a passar ali. Ver as imperfeições de quem todos achavam sem defeitos ainda conseguia colocar um mínimo sorriso em seus pensamentos.

E precisava admitir - apenas para si mesmo, claro - que mesmo tirando aquele detalhe, a bruxa era uma pessoa divertida de se ter ao lado. Um pensamento que jamais teria em sua adolescência, algo que nunca consideraria em sua curta época de comensal. Sem modos, com um comportamento muitas vezes grosseiro e com zero senso de moda - hoje exposto pela combinação de botas vermelhas, saia rosa e suéter azul -, mas divertida.

E com um incrível bom gosto musical, precisava admitir. Por mais que a maioria das músicas que a escutasse cantarolar fossem trouxas dos anos oitenta - e sim, graças a Zabini ele sabia algumas letras.

"There's a room where the light won't find you," E outra vez, precisava admitir que aquilo era muito melhor do que muita coisa que Astoria o fizera escutar nas poucas vezes que saíram, antes de se mudar para aquele fim de mundo. "Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down!" A bruxa sabia que estava cantando alto, não sabia? "So glad we've almost made it," Divertida. "So sad they had to fade it-" Muito divertida, ainda mais quando fazia papel de ridícula na frente de seus clientes. "Desculpe." A viu dizer antes de voltar para trás do caixa, vermelha como um tomate. Só notou que seus olhos continuavam nela quando Ginevra bateu em seu braço. Como ela se atrevia? "Não me olhe assim!"

"Como se você fosse louca?" a resposta foi automática e lhe rendeu mais um tapa.

"Às vezes eu me pego cantando." Às vezes, claro. Mais para toda porra de dia. "E eu não percebo até você fazer _essa cara estúpida_." Ele não sabia que diabos tinha sido tão engraçado naquilo. O jeito que ela disse? O fato de ser ela quem estava com a cara estúpida? Não tinha ideia, e pela primeira vez deixou-se rir genuinamente na frente de sua chefe, de um jeito que poucas pessoas haviam visto em seus vinte e cinco anos. "Para de rir de mim!" Mais um tapa, mas o riso só parou quando a bruxa se distanciou.

Ainda havia um resquício de sorriso em seus lábios quando encontrou Blaise em seu horário de almoço no meio de sua terça. Teve que aturar o amigo o olhando de um jeito estranho durante toda sua curta uma hora de folga. O maldito estava bloqueando seus pensamentos, mas Draco teria conseguido arrancar algo da mente de seu melhor amigo após o almoço, não estivesse comprando um copo de café junto do de chá habitual.

Zabini, como se sabendo de algo que até agora apenas ele tinha conhecimento, decidiu não falar nada sobre a escolha dupla do bruxo, limitando-se a dar o recado de Astoria.

"Pansy também perguntou quando vamos sair nós quatro."

E Draco limitou-se a olhar com aborrecimento para o amigo, revirando os olhos.

"O que foi?"

"Você mais do que ninguém sabe que isso não vai acontecer."

Era um pouco irritante aqueles olhos escuros o observarem como se soubessem de algo que ele ainda desconhecia.

"Claro."

Zabini foi embora sem mais palavras.

Segurando tanto o café quando o copo cheio de chá, Draco empurrou a porta com o ombro e encontrou a ruiva com a mesma cara amarrada de antes. Deixou o copo de plástico no balcão em frente à ela sem qualquer palavra, tomando um gole de seu chá enquanto voltava a se divertir com o excesso de expressividade daquele rosto.

"Pra ver se melhora essa sua cara." disse, segundos depois da ruiva descobrir que aquilo era café - e para ela. "E sim, eu sou um grosso, e eu não dou a mínima."

E por um momento, Draco gostou quando viu a carranca se transformar num sorriso.

* * *

Quatro e quarenta, e Draco odiava o relógio de parede que parecia diminuir a velocidade do tempo. O pior, tinha certeza de que nada naquela loja era mágico, então realmente o tempo resolvera passar mais devagar desde que começara a trabalhar ali. Puta que pariu.

Talvez ele devesse copiar a ruiva e se apegar aos livros, talvez o tempo passasse mais rápido com uma boa leitura. Haviam alguns naquele lugar, a Weasley com certeza não reclamaria caso ele pegasse um, reclamaria? Ela não havia reclamado de muita coisa desde que ele adotara uma postura distante. Afinal, quanto menos contato, melhor, e tinha certeza que era um pensamento que valia para ambos lados.

Quanto menos perguntas ela senti-se vontade de fazer, melhor.

Só havia tido aquele pensamento após um dia inteiro de provocações. Talvez o tempo passasse mais rápido se todos os dias fossem como aquele primeiro, mas era tão mais seguro não arriscar e trata-la com indiferença. Quanto menos ela se senti-se à vontade para fazer qualquer pergunta, melhor. Não precisava um ano inteiro ao lado de alguém que o desprezasse ainda mais.

Já ia em direção a estante quando um pensamento o fez parar no meio do caminho - e ele tão deveria parar de usar sua legitimência. Aquilo poderia acabar colocando-o em maus lençóis.

Mas aquele era um pensamento tão absurdo que não tinha como ele não parar.

_Que gostosa._ O rapaz realmente estava se referindo a sua _chefe_? Aquilo? _Poderia transar com ela a noite toda._ Ele precisava parar de usar sua legitimência, definitivamente.

Mas por Salazar, onde havia algo naquela composição que faria qualquer um ter esse tipo de pensamento? A não ser que o senso de moda trouxa fosse muito perturbado, o que ele via atrás do caixa passava longe de despertar qualquer interesse nele. E não era nem pelas roupas de segunda mão, mas o conjunto por completo. Draco não gostava de sardas. Draco não gostava de cabelos vermelhos. Sem contar o par de mãos que passavam longe da feminilidade: unhas curtas, dedos inflamados por causa da mania irritante que ela tinha de enfia-los na boca e mutilar as peles soltas ao redor com os dentes.

_Talvez eu consiga descobrir se ela é ruiva em todos os lugares._

Ainda assim, Draco desistiu de pegar um livro e foi até o trouxa, se colocando entre o campo de visão deste e Ginevra.

"Posso ajudar?" Ele tinha que atender os clientes, não tinha? "Nada no caixa está à venda." A frase deixou o trouxa com uma expressão quase constrangida.

"Foi mal cara, eu não sabia." O rapaz se desculpou, e não mais prolongou sua estadia no brechó.

"O que você fez para ele ir embora, Malfoy?" escutou a ruiva perguntar de trás do caixa, sacudindo a cabeça. Queria responder que havia informado que ela não estava à venda. Se limitou a revirar os olhos, indo finalmente até a estante.

Tinha acabado de escolher um livro quando a bruxa quase o fez infartar aparecendo sem barulho algum atrás dele. Graças a todos os seus anos treinando como esconder suas emoções, o bruxo permanecia a máscara da calma, mesmo com o coração quase pulando boca afora.

"Quer?" Encontrou um donut rosa ao se virar para descobrir o motivo da jovem precisar tocá-lo no ombro.

"Isso é nojento." A bruxa parecia intocada pelas suas palavras rudes.

"Isso é uma delícia. Pegue, é meu agradecimento pelo café." Ridícula, o forçando a pegar um dos doces, totalmente coberto de açúcar.

"Não se acostume." Ele nem mesmo gostava do sabor doce, e já estava há alguns anos sempre negando a sobremesa. Ainda assim, a rosquinha acabou em suas mãos, Draco dando uma mordida muito contrariado naquilo para ser deixado novamente em paz.

A ruiva parecia muito feliz com aquilo. Merda, por um acaso aquele doce estava envenenado? Não parecia, pelo que podia escutar vindo daquela cabeça de fogo. Ela o achava mais agradável do que imaginava? Não poderia ficar surpreso, visto a relação que andava presenciando naquelas últimas semanas.

"Pode ir, está liberado. Eu fecho hoje."

Aquilo realmente não estava envenenado, certo? Talvez fosse melhor não passar a noite sozinho. Ao menos era uma boa desculpa para ir visitar Astoria.

"Ainda são cinco da tarde."

"Você abre amanhã."

Com um meio sorriso, o bruxo saiu de lá sem mais outra palavra. Talvez tivesse parado de aceitar os próximos donuts que em breve viriam, tivesse Astoria comentado o quão mais feliz o loiro parecia estar.

* * *

Ao acariciar a pequena cabeça de Shine, Ginevra constatou que havia ficado feliz com Harry cancelando mais uma vez a noite de ambos. Era segunda, disse para si. Todos tinham preguiça de fazer qualquer coisa às segundas. Então não devia se sentir culpada pela felicidade que a dominava ao deitar no sofá e ligar a televisão.

Também disse para si mesma que não deveria sorrir ao lembrar do café - muito melhor do que com o qual estava acostumada - dado pelo seu assistente. Ela ficava feliz com qualquer cafeína ganhada, e era apenas por tal motivo que se deixava sorrir.

Mas tinha que admitir que Malfoy havia sido mais agradável do que o normal naquele começo de semana, e que a bruxa poderia se acostumar com aquele novo comportamento. Seria bom ter novamente alguém para conversar durante as tardes livres de qualquer leitura. Ginevra tinha certeza de que o loiro não era a mesma pessoa insuportável de Hogwarts, e que uma opinião masculina até mesmo poderia ajudar seu relacionamento que amornava mais a cada dia.

Foi quando escutou uma batida na parede ao lado, acompanhada de uma voz feminina que ela jurava conhecer, que a ruiva sacudiu a cabeça e se perguntou que diabos ela estava pensando. Oh Merlin, que diabos ela estava pensando? E por que diabos estava ficando tão vermelha quanto um tomate ao escutar um gemido masculino totalmente descarado e completamente sem vergonha?

"Eu já disse para enfiar um feitiço silenciador!" Ginevra gritou, batendo de volta na parede que compartilhava com Malfoy. Só depois de falar aquelas palavras que ela se lembrou que aquilo seria um pouco impossível, a não ser que sua companhia fosse também do mundo mágico. "Merda."

O sono veio mais tarde do que gostaria naquela noite de segunda.

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos, mais tarde do que o habitual, não imaginava que seu mau humor poderia ter relação com nada além das poucas horas de sono tidas noite passada. Ela com certeza não estava com ciúmes da noite quente que fora compartilhada com ela por uns bons minutos, muito menos fora o barulho que a deixara sem dormir. Bem, não o barulho externo. O de sua mente conseguiu fazer um excelente trabalho em deixa-la de olhos abertos até as três da manhã.

Não estava com ciúmes, mas estava verde de inveja. Malfoy tinha uma vida sexual muito, mas muito melhor do que a dela, e tinha quase certeza de que aquilo lhe seria esfregado na cara durante todo o dia - se não pelo loiro, pelo seu subconsciente.

"Conseguiu dormir alguma coisa, Shine?" perguntou para a gata que passava entre suas pernas, enchendo a vasilha vermelha de comida. "Com certeza você dormiu mais do que sua mãe." Estava prestes a fazer uma grande xícara de café quando alguém bateu em sua porta.

Ginevra definitivamente não esperava encontrar Harry Potter do outro lado da porta. Harry Potter, segurando o que parecia ser uma caixa de chocolates e com uma expressão incrédula, muito menos.

"Amor, desculpe por ontem a noite." ele disse, e só um segundo depois ela notou que o namorado lia um bilhete, colado em cima da caixa dourada. "Amor, desculpe por ontem a noite?"

Merda.

Xingar estava ficando cada vez mais automático.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Oi genteee! Espero que estejam curtindo, e não esqueçam de me contarem o que estão achando! O que esperam por aí?

Um beijo,

Ania.


	4. Elétrico

**Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão**

**Capítulo 3  
**Elétrico

* * *

O relógio marcava oito da manhã quando Blaise Zabini escutou o dispositivo eletrônico quase estourar seus tímpanos. Oito e dois quando a bruxa ao seu lado o fez levantar e desligar o despertador. Oito e dez quando se lembrou do favor que lhe fora pedido na noite passada, em troca de deixa-lo passar a noite naquele apartamento.

"Eu já volto, Pan." disse, beijando a bruxa após se enfiar em suas roupas. "Tenho que buscar o dono do apartamento."

E Ginevra nunca teve conhecimento, mas foi o pop do bruxo que a acordou naquela terça.

* * *

Quando Ginevra Molly Weasley entrou quase estourando a porta do brechó, Draco Malfoy sabia que havia algo de errado. Não apenas sabia que algo havia acontecido, como tinha quase certeza do responsável por aquilo. Incrivelmente, não era ele.

Sua manhã havia começado muito bem, obrigado. Eram em manhãs como aquela que ele se lembrava do porquê saía com Astoria. Claro que poderia não ter Blaise Zabini o interrompendo no meio do que tornava sua manhã prazerosa, mas então, seria muito melhor seu melhor amigo o aparatar de volta para seu trabalho do que Astoria. E entendam melhor como mais seguro.

Eram nove e meia e não havia sinal de que algo dera errado noite passada. Zabini provavelmente não destruíra seu apartamento, mas com a ruiva vermelha do ódio, talvez seu irmão de consideração não tenha sido tanto cuidadoso em relação aos vizinhos. Santo Merlin, ela estava gritando de uma forma ensurdecedora em sua mente - ele tão deveria parar de usar sua legitimência.

Estava pronto para perguntar o motivo do escândalo quando uma caixa o atingiu no peito - e graças aos anos como apanhador, ele conseguiu impedir os chocolates de se esparramarem pelo chão.

Merda, Zabini.

"O que possuiu você para deixar isso na minha porta?" Amor, desculpe por ontem à noite. Oh merda, Zabini.

E pela segunda vez em menos de um mês, o bruxo se deixou rir naturalmente em frente da sua chefe. Não apenas riu, como gargalhou a ponto de ter lágrimas nos olhos.

"Malfoy, isso não é engraçado!" Oh, mas ela estava tão enganada! Aquilo era mais engraçado do que qualquer coisa que acontecera em todo o ano, ainda mais ao ter certeza de quem achara aquela caixa. Única explicação para toda a raiva da bruxa, que pelo que ele havia reparado naquele último mês, era uma total chocólatra: não fora ela a primeira a colocar os olhos no bilhete.

E outra vez graças a sua legitimência, Draco teve certeza que o escolhido fora o primeiro a pegar aquela caixa. O bruxo também tinha certeza de que se colocaria em maus lençóis se continuasse a rir sem qualquer explicação. Era muito melhor continuar rindo e fazer alguma coisa, como desviar do tapa que aquela mão pequena tentou dar em seu braço e pegar uma caneta - uma _caneta_ \- no balcão. Começar a escrever na caixa de trufas surtiu o efeito esperado, e a ruiva confusa em sua frente desistiu de tentar o segundo tapa.

"O que você está-"

"Essa é a minha letra." ele empurrou a caixa de volta para a bruxa, finalmente contendo a risada e continuando. "Eu nem fui para casa ontem."

"Mas eu fui, _amor_." Zabini enfim se fez notar, indo para perto dos dois. "Desculpe por demorar tanto tempo para colocar o feitiço, minhas mãos estavam um pouco ocupadas. Você me entende, não?" E Draco tinha certeza que não, ela não entendia. Talvez por isso a expressão ficara ainda mais irritada, talvez por isso a ruiva estivesse tão parecida com uma bomba prestes a explodir. "Não precisa mais se preocupar que o apartamento está a prova de sons agora." Porque Potter definitivamente era morno. "Esse aí não vai mais te incomodar, Escarlate."

"Meu nome é Ginevra." A correção foi automática.

"Alguém não dormiu bem noite passa-"

"E você está em horário de trabalho." Os bombons acabaram no lixo, Ginevra indo em direção às caixas que haviam sido recolhidas no dia anterior.

"Alguém _realmente_ não dormiu bem noite passada." Blaise comentou, em nada arrependido, outra vez bloqueando seus pensamentos. "Mande lembranças para Astoria." E com um meio sorriso, após passar os olhos pela loja ainda livre de qualquer trouxa, o bruxo desapareceu com um ruidoso pop.

Não é necessário comentar o quanto aquilo havia apenas piorado o humor de sua chefe.

"Ele é insano?" escutou da ruiva quando se aproximou, ajudando-a a colocar alguns livros na estante. Aquilo com certeza melhoraria o péssimo humor, ele tinha certeza.

"De tudo que conheço de Zabini, sim. Péssima influência." disse, mas só recebeu como resposta um olhar que poderia muito bem tê-lo azarado. E o silêncio reinou por mais alguns minutos, até a bruxa tirar um donut sabe Merlin de onde. Draco não fazia ideia de todas as vezes que poderia ter ficado calado em sua vida: ele nem sabia como, mas suas palavras tinham quase sempre o poder de piorar uma situação. "Você deveria se alimentar melhor. Vai engordar se continuar comendo essas porcarias."

E pelo outro olhar raivoso que recebeu, por um momento achou que a ruiva fosse realmente tirar uma varinha de dentro de seu suéter.

"Agora você resolveu ser falante?"

Naquele dia, foi ela quem fez questão de trocar poucas palavras.

* * *

Ginevra poderia tê-lo azarado onze vezes: uma vez para cada minuto que passara discutindo com seu namorado por causa dos chocolates postos em frente à sua porta. Ao menos ele acreditara que seu vizinho era realmente barulhento: graças a Merlin por Malfoy ter derrubado sabe o que em seu apartamento bem naquela hora.

Quando segundos depois de Harry Potter ter aparatado Ginevra bateu na porta ao lado e uma morena de cabelos curtos a atendeu, sentia-se pronta para dobrar o número de azarações. Aquele filho da mão estava dormindo com a Parkinson!

"Posso ajudar?" a pergunta veio da morena, e por um instante Ginevra se perguntou se a bruxa realmente não a reconhecia dos tempos de escola. Ela estava tão diferente assim para Parkinson apenas olha-la com uma cara confusa? "Draco já deve estar no trabalho."

Não esperou resposta antes de se apressar para sua loja, e teve que se conter para não entrar com a varinha em punho.

Tudo piorou quando descobriu que não, os barulhos de ontem a noite não haviam sido feitos pelo seu vizinho e a sonserina que o perseguia nos tempos de escola, mas por ela e pelo amigo insano de Malfoy. Piorou porque, de alguma forma, ao ver que a letra de seu assistente passava longe da que via no topo da caixa, seu coração pareceu pesar um pouco menos.

E então, pesou mais ao descobrir que o loiro nem mesmo passara a noite ao lado dela. Por que aquilo a incomodava tanto? Não, ela não estava incomodada com aquilo, ela estava incomodada com a briga que teve com seu namorado e ponto. Apenas isso.

Ao menos a briga lhe rendera um jantar com Harry Potter naquela noite - que seria feito por ela.

"Ferva de oito a dez minutos. Ok, eu consigo fazer isso." Ginevra detestava cozinhar. "Eu não vou engordar. Loiro idiota." Ginevra detestava seu vizinho estúpido, que era praticamente o culpado daquela noite passada na frente do fogão.

Quando a campainha tocou, teve que se conter para não soltar um rosário de xingamentos: impossível Harry já estar fora do trabalho! Impossível, até mesmo porque Harry aquase não usava a campainha: ele tinha a droga da chave de sua casa.

"Mas que droga!" Droga: ela podia fazer melhor que isso. E ela fez, quando quase derrubou toda a água do macarrão em cima de sua camiseta. "Puta que pariu!" Ginevra não sabia, mas seu estoque de sorte da noite acabara ali, a água não estando quente o suficiente para queima-la. "Eu já vou!" gritou irritada, indo pingando em direção à porta.

De fato, quem estava do outro lado passava longe de ser Harry Potter.

"Acredito que isso aqui é seu." Malfoy disse, segurando sua bola de pelos branca. Gata endiabrada!

"Shine!"

"Ela poderia ter caído passando da sua sacada para a minha." ele a reprendeu, afastando a felina das mãos da dona. "Talvez seja melhor a branca ficar comigo."

Ginevra tão não estava para brincadeiras naquela noite.

"Me dá logo a minha gata, Malfoy!"

No momento que a gata ouviu o levantar de voz da ruiva, fez a única coisa que sempre fazia: escapou. Saltou dos braços do loiro para a cabeça da dona, e então para o chão. Claro que aquilo não fora feito de forma nada graciosa: após o último impulso, Ginevra desequilibrara e fora jogada direto para frente. E na sua frente estava Draco Malfoy, seco e pego completamente de surpresa.

Quando sua mão entrou em contato com o peito do bruxo, foi como se tivesse tomado um choque.

"Outch!" Mas que diabos?

"Está dando choque agora, Escarlate?" ele a olhou com uma expressão nada agradável, reparando só agora na camiseta branca que a ruiva só veria estar transparente quando voltasse para dentro de seu apartamento. "Fecha a droga da sua sacada!" Só quando entrasse ela entenderia o motivo da pele clara ter tomado uma tonalidade mais corada.

E a porta de seu vizinho bateu. A dela copiou a ação segundos depois.

* * *

"Está uma delícia." escutou do namorado, após esse engolir a primeira garfada de carbonara.

"Está, não é mesmo?" Estava uma bosta, mas Ginevra se alegrou com o esforço. Preferia ter saído, mas então, Shine teria ficado presa com aquele maldito sonserino, provavelmente toda a noite. Ele poderia até mesmo tê-la colocado para fora, e sua gata ficaria presa no corredor. No final, foi melhor ter ficado em casa, no seu encontro morno, que com certeza terminaria com um beijo na testa e uma promessa vazia qualquer. "Já faz um tempo que não fazemos isso."

"Desculpe por andar tão ocupado." Tipo a que seguiria essa frase. "Prometo que vou melhorar." Quantas vezes havia escutado isso nos últimos meses?

"Não precisa se desculpar, Draco." deu a mesma resposta automática de sempre, e voltou a enrolar o macarrão no garfo, demorando consideravelmente a notar a pausa feita pelo moreno. "O que foi?"

"O que você disse?"

"Eu disse que não precisa se desculpar." Ela havia falado assim tão baixo?

"Draco." Como? "Não precisa se desculpar, Draco." _Não precisa se desculpar, Draco_. Oh, merda, ela não fizera aquilo! "Harry, sinto muito! Ele veio devolver Shine agora à noite, e eu fiquei tão incomodada, o nome deve ter ficado-."

"Devolver a sua gata?" Ela só estava piorando a situação. "Ele está morando aqui?"

"Não _aqui_." suspirou, não tinha mais o que fazer agora, tinha? "Aqui do lado."

_E lá vamos nós outra vez._

"E você não pensou em me contar isso?" o bruxo perguntou num tom inconformado, e Ginevra por um segundo pensou em falar que sim, ela havia pensado, só não fazia ideia de como desenvolver aquele assunto sem começar uma discussão sem sentido - como a que estavam tendo agora.

Mas a verdade é que ela não tinha exatamente pensado em falar para Harry. Não, em todas aquelas semanas, vira Malfoy mais do que seu próprio namorado e não, a bruxa não tinha exatamente achado um motivo bom o suficiente para fazê-la contar sobre seu novo vizinho. E então, ficou em silêncio. E os dias foram passando. E ela realmente esqueceu.

"Não." Ela era uma péssima namorada?

"Não." Era por isso que seu relacionamento de anos não ia para lugar algum?

Harry abandonou o garfo e foi em direção ao casaco pendurado na entrada.

"Onde você está indo?" E Ginevra nem ao menos levantou. "Harry! Você está bravo porque eu não te contei sobre isso?" E a solução outra vez era desaparatar dali, antes que uma briga maior começasse, pelo visto.

"Não é óbvio?" Sim, era bem óbvio. E ela estava tão, mas tão cansada do óbvio.

"Você cagou para as últimas coisas que eu te contei!"

Harry com certeza não esperava escutar aquelas palavras hoje, dava para ver em seu rosto surpreso. Primeiro pela cobrança, segundo pela forma como a namorada se expressou. Ginevra havia sido criada no meio de muitos, muitos irmãos. Nem assim ela era uma mulher que xingava a cada duas palavras. Não, Ginevra não xingava nunca, especialmente em voz alta.

"Acho que um tempo seria bom para nós."

E a antiga Ginevra, a de alguns meses atrás, imploraria para o namorado mudar aquela decisão.

"Eu também acho."

A nova, não.

* * *

Maldito relógio que não tocara, a bruxa com certeza o azararia pelo atraso. Deveria ter mandado Astoria embora muito antes das dez da manhã. Entrou correndo pela porta do brechó, a mulher de cabelos de fogo o recebendo com uma cara muito melhor que a de ontem.

"Você está atrasado." Ginevra disse, tirando seu casaco. E incrivelmente, ela conseguira combinar as roupas naquele dia.

"Eu sei." Foi para perto dela e ofereceu o copo que segurava nas mãos. "Culpe o café." disse, a encostando no balcão, o copo sendo abandonado na superfície de madeira. "Quer café, Ginevra?" Ela cheirava como gengibre: picante. O que mais era picante ali além de seu cheiro?

"Quero."

As próximas ações da bruxa responderam sua dúvida. O jeito que ela puxava seu cabelo era picante. A forma que uma de suas mãos o aproximava mais dela pelo cós de sua calça era picante. E a mordida dada em seu lábio inferior era, sem dúvida, a coisa mais apimentada que já lhe acontecera.

Ele poderia arrancar aquela saia e possuí-la ali mesmo, e que se foda qualquer cliente que pudesse entrar. E em um segundo, Draco decidiu que sim, aquilo seria o certo a ser feito. Capturou os lábios vermelhos com seus finos e engoliu o gemido que veio quando a colocou sentada no balcão, suas mãos retirando qualquer roupa que estivesse em seu caminho enquanto as dela o puxavam com mais força.

Ele poderia gozar só de ouvi-la gemer. Ele poderia, já estava tão perto, e quando aquelas mãos quentes foram para dentro de sua calça-

* * *

Acordou com o coração acelerado. Ele estava fantasiando com a Weasley. Por Salazar, acabara de ter um sonho picante com justo aquela bruxa! Era muito tempo passado junto à ela combinado com aquele belo par de seios mostrados descaradamente noite passada, era a única explicação possível para tal fato. Porque o bruxo definitivamente não queria aquele corpo sardento junto do seu, ou aquelas mãos horríveis puxando seu cabelo. Muito menos queria sentir o cheiro de gengibre com café enquanto transava com sua chefe no balcão da loja.

Mas Draco não se lembra, em toda sua vida, de ter estado tão duro quanto agora. E por mais que estivesse tentando pensar em Astoria, foram os cabelos vermelhos que o fizeram enfim soltar um gemido rouco - ele tão esperava que Zabini não estivesse mentindo sobre o feitiço silenciador.

Porra, ele havia acabado de se tocar pensando na sardenta. Pior: sentia-se pronto para outra só de voltar a pensar na Weasley. As sardas não pareciam mais feias, e livre de qualquer peça de roupa, a Vermelha de seus pensamentos parecia uma deusa com seus malditos cabelos.

Era uma da manhã, e Draco resolveu que o melhor era não lutar. Deixou-se pensar naquela boca, naquelas mãos, naquela pele branca: melhor resolver aquilo agora do que sentir qualquer coisa pela chefe bem no meio do expediente. Era culpa de um sonho estúpido e nada mais, e ele acabaria com todo aquele desejo absurdo. Sua última fantasia fora tão real que praticamente a viu montada em cima dele, e descobriu que sim, poderia gozar apenas a ouvindo gemer.

Ele estava tão fodido.

* * *

Era outra noite de insônia, e Ginevra já estava em sua terceira xícara de chá de camomila. Tomou um último gole antes de voltar a deitar-se, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu relacionamento - ou melhor, a ausência dele. Eles realmente tinham terminado. Não existia dar um tempo para ela, e Harry sabia daquilo, e o bruxo mesmo não acreditava em passar um tempo separado para ponderar sobre a situação. Ela sabia no que Harry acreditava, quando se está em um relacionamento com alguém a mais de sete anos, você sabe de muitas coisas.

E a bruxa sabia que não havia quase tristeza em nenhum dos dois após tomarem aquela decisão. Eles eram mais amigos do que namorados, e o relacionamento forçado estava estragando aquela amizade. Harry também via daquele jeito, tinha certeza. Assim como tinha certeza de que as coisas não mudariam com a separação temporária.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e relaxando seus músculos: apenas durma. Era a melhor coisa a ser feita, era o que ela estava quase conseguindo após mais alguns minutos concentrada em sua respiração. E então, copiando a noite passada, um gemido rouco rasgou o ar - Blaise Zabini filho de uma puta, que colocara um feitiço silenciador no cu, e não no apartamento ao lado.

Mas aquele timbre não era o mesmo da noite anterior. Não, e dessa vez teve certeza de que o dono daquela voz era seu assistente.

Ginevra deveria ter pensado em como ficaria vermelha - provavelmente - ao olha-lo amanhã, deveria ter batido na parede e gritado para ele parar de trazer vadias para dentro daquele prédio. Deveria ter feito qualquer coisa, menos o que seu corpo estava lhe pedindo para fazer.

Era culpa dos meses e meses sem sexo, só podia ser. Ela poderia achar Malfoy bonito, apenas um cego poderia contrariar aquilo: todas as garotas o achavam atraente no colégio, e o filho da mãe havia ficado ainda melhor depois de alguns anos. Ela poderia até mesmo observa-lo de longe, vez ou outra, só para satisfazer a parte de seu cérebro feminino que era atraída pelos cafajestes. O que ela não podia fazer era se tocar enquanto fantasiava com o sonserino.

Mas então, o desgraçado não parava de fazer aqueles sons, e por Merlin, quando aquelas paredes ficaram tão finas? Praticamente conseguia ouvir a respiração pesada do bruxo, e se fechasse seus olhos, conseguia até mesmo senti-lo sobre ela. Lembrou-se que o vira uma vez sem camisa, e notara como ele tinha as costas perfeitamente desenhadas. Não deixou na época os olhos vagarem por muito tempo, mas tinha certeza de que o resto daquele corpo deveria ser igual.

Como deveria ser transar com Draco Malfoy? Só o pensamento a deixou vermelha, mas naquele momento Ginevra ponderou se era de vergonha ou desejo. Escutou gemidos curtos, e quis saber se o bruxo estava sozinho. Não havia nenhuma voz feminina - ou qualquer voz além da dele. Ele também estava sozinho? Se tocando no meio da madrugada?

Antes que pudesse se conter, um som que a muito tempo não saia de sua garganta encheu o quarto, seguido do gemido mais sexy que já ouvira em toda sua vida. Ele com certeza havia gozado, e só aquele pensamento foi o suficiente para fazê-la seguir o mesmo caminho, Ginevra mordendo o lábio para não gritar com a força de seu orgasmo.

E por um segundo, no meio de seu estupor, ela podia jurar ter ouvido seu nome sair daqueles lábios finos.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Oi gente! Atualizando na medida que dá. Espero que estejam curtindo, e não esqueçam de me contarem o que estão achando. O que esperam por aí?

Um beijo,

Ania.


	5. Azarado

**Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão**

**Capítulo 4**

Azarado

* * *

Draco não havia começado a manhã da melhor das maneiras. Atrás do caixa, no graças à Merlin vazio brechó, tentava juntar forças para não azarar o moreno que ria de sua cara por mais de um minuto.

Acordou com uma única mensagem em seu celular, frustrante e ótima ao mesmo tempo.

**Estou doente, cuide da loja hoje.**

A ruiva nunca havia lhe mandado nada, então não podia exatamente assumir que algo havia acontecido pela brevidade das palavras. Mas aquela definitivamente não era a bruxa em seu melhor dos humores. Sabia que era azar e sorte ao mesmo tempo. Desde quando bruxos ficavam doentes? Seria sério? Ele teria que abrir e fechar aquela maldita loja sozinho por quanto tempo, exatamente?

Seria tempo o suficiente para todas as imagens de ontem de madrugada saírem de sua cabeça?

O que o levava para a segunda má parte de seu dia: a irritante risada de Blaise Zabini.

"Eu não te chamei aqui para você rir da minha desgraça." bufou, as mãos acendendo a tela do celular, mania trouxa que estava cada vez mais presente em sua vida. Nem mesmo esperava achar alguma coisa ali, por que aquele aparelho era tão viciante?

"Cara, você tem tesão pela-"

"Zabini, eu _não quero _transar com a minha chef-"

"Ah meu amigo, você definitivamente quer!" Zabini o cortou, o sorriso ainda nos lábios. "Vamos lá: eu examinei seu apartamento inteiro. Eu chequei você. Suas roupas, todos os seus objetos pessoais, seu celular." Sabia o que viria em seguida, assim como sabia que não queria escutar aquilo. Porque _não era verdade_. "Não tem nada azarado, nadinha."

"Tem que ter."

"Não tem-"

"Zabini, tem que ter!" Não tinha nenhuma explicação para noite passada senão aquilo. Era simplesmente impossível todo aquele desejo que sentiu ser algo vindo do bruxo. Ele estava toda semana com Astoria, por Merlin! Como poderia desejar a ruiva tendo uma bruxa como Astoria ao seu lado, na sua cama? "É sério." Porque bastava pensar na ruiva para tudo aquilo voltar. "Procure mais, procure-" Bastava imaginar os cabelos vermelhos para ele querer arrascar suas roupas de segunda mão e idolatrar suas sardas.

"Aceita que dói menos, Malfoy." Blaise Zabini sabia como ser irritante quando queria. Como ele e Pansy não haviam se matado ainda, era um mistério.

Fechou o celular dentro da gaveta após checar pela talvez oitava vez a tela, livre de qualquer nova mensagem. Havia alguma azaração, algum feitiço, alguma coisa, e Draco sabia. Agora, como checar aquilo sem sua varinha ele ainda precisava descobrir.

"Tem alguma coisa que você quer me dizer, Draco?" O rosto de Blaise estava sério, a ironia enfim dando uma folga para o loiro. "Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe? Entre uma risada e outra, eu vou entender e eu vou te ajudar." Ele sabia. "Você é o irmão que eu nunca tive, seu imbecil."

"Digo o mesmo, idiota." Respirou fundo, pinçando a ponta do nariz com os dedos.

"Além dos sonhos pouco discretos, de querer tomar café e de não parar de checar esse aparelho trouxa, tem mais alguma coisa que você não está me falando?"

A sineta tocando avisava os dois do cliente que entrava.

"Amigos-irmãos dividem os segredos."

"Eu sei disso." Nunca esqueceria do segredo dividido com o companheiro sonserino naquele sétimo ano, o ano em que enfim os dois se tornaram tão próximos. Segredos realmente aproximavam as pessoas.

Mas não tinha nada que Zabini já não soubesse.

"Leve uma canja para sua chefe. Zabini sugeriu, desencostando-se do balcão, as mãos indo para os bolsos do casaco. "Você é livre pra gostar de quem você quiser, Draco. Até mesmo dela."

O _pop_ foi ouvido assim que o cliente deu as costas.

* * *

Ainda não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo. Depois de comprar a janta da ruiva com um sorriso, tinha total certeza de que algo não estava certo. Ali em frente à sua porta, o dedo tocando a campainha, listava em sua mente tudo que Zabini pode ter deixado passar ao examinar seu apartamento. Ela havia lhe dado algo recentemente? O donut que comera tinha alguma poção? Impossível, o doce tinha sido dividido com ele, e puta que o pariu, por que diabos ele estava dividindo doces com uma Weasley?

"O que você quer?" Foram as palavras que vieram de uma bruxa que não parecia em nada doente - mas estava com a pior das aparências.

"Por um momento, achei que seu namoradinho fosse abrir para mim." Não conseguiu segurar as palavras. Não, ele não imaginou que Potter fosse abrir a porta. Sabia que ultimamente era mais presente na vida da bruxa que seu dito namorado.

"Saudades do menino que sobreviveu?" Draco se surpreendeu quando a bruxa de olhos inchados entrou na brincadeira, fungando no final da frase. Talvez ela estivesse doente, afinal.

E então seus olhos se encontraram. Sim, havia algo de errado ali. Havia algo de errado com ele. Engoliu seco, entregando o saco pardo para a ruiva.

"Pra mim?"

"Trabalhar sozinho é chato pra caralho." E sua voz falhou na última palavra quando sua mão roçou na sardenta da bruxa, aquele mesmo sentimento de choque da noite anterior voltando. Ginevra havia sentindo aquilo também, não havia?

Os olhos que o observavam curiosos lhe dizia que o choque era unilateral. Por que havia aquela vontade de pega-la em seus braços? Por que não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios rosados, por que queria passar sua maldita língua no corte que havia em seu lábio inferior?

"Melhoras." Quase não achou forças para falar antes de ir para seu apartamento.

* * *

Draco entrou no apartamento batendo a porta e foi direto para o banheiro. Aquilo não estava certo, e ele ensinaria para seu corpo do pior jeito que não era mais um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Nem mesmo em seus dezesseis anos tivera uma fase dessas! Claro, um garoto com uma recém tatuagem de caveira e que precisava arrumar um armário amaldiçoado tinha como único desejo ficar vivo.

Mas por mais fria que a água estivesse, seu maldito corpo parecia pegar fogo. Na frente do apartamento cento e quatro, sentiu todo o desejo da noite passada voltar assim que seus olhos pararam nos da bruxa, e por Merlin, era tão óbvio! Ela estava azarada! Era a maldita bruxa que estava azarada!

O cheiro de gengibre vindo de seu sabonete foi seu fim. Ginevra tinha aquele cheiro picante, e era desesperador saber como a maldita Weasley cheirava. Quem havia amaldiçoado aquela bruxa? Puta que pariu, ele mataria a pessoa que fez aquilo com ela! Porque Draco Malfoy sabia que havia alguma magia negra ali. Assim como sabia que tinha pelo menos uma centena de bruxos que gostaria de vê-lo pagando por tudo atrás das grades.

Desligou o chuveiro, nem mesmo enxaguando-se antes de vestir o roupão branco: água fria não iria adiantar para uma azaração - ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo. Queria falar com Zabini naquele instante, precisava falar com Blaise naquele instante, mas sabia que não estava em condições de pisar fora de seu apartamento do jeito que estava.

Por um momento sua mente considerou voltar para os cabelos vermelhos, desejando saber se de fato a realidade poderia ser do jeito que imaginava - não pense. Apenas não pense. A realidade deve ser morna e sem graça.

"Mesa não é lugar de gato, Shine!" Oh merda. Amaldiçoadas sejam as paredes finas e sua vizinha barulhenta.

Era ele agora quem tinha vontade de gritar para a ruiva deixar sua casa à prova de sons.

Por que diabos alguém faria aquilo justo com ela com ele -, era para o bruxo acabar atrás das grades por mais um crime?

Ele nunca tocaria numa Weasley, nunca encostaria naquele corpo sardento na vida real. Mas até onde iriam aquelas sardas? E como ele iria funcionar ao lado daquela bruxa?

Trabalharia de calça jeans e com uma boa dose de chá de camomila até conseguir uma solução para seu problema.

* * *

Do outro lado da parede, Ginevra tomava a sopa já morna enquanto tentava se entreter com qualquer que fosse o filme que passava na televisão. Por um momento, ponderou se a comida havia sido de algum modo azarada, mas então, o bruxo não tinha exatamente um motivo para aquilo.

Até mesmo estavam convivendo minimamente bem naquelas últimas semanas - muito melhor do que ela poderia imaginar que algum dia poderia conviver com aquela cobra. A ruiva até mesmo estava se sentindo melhor depois de algumas colheradas. Claro, talvez porque seu estômago estivesse precisando de algo que não sorvete naquele dia, mas ainda assim, estava quase feliz.

Sorriu, mordendo o pão quentinho que acompanhava a canja, por um segundo e um segundo apenas se perguntando de onde vinha aquele cheiro de maçã verde.

* * *

N.A.: Gente, tem alguém aí? Depois de quase um ano sem notícias, voltei a escrever e olha que milagre, acho que vou terminar! Se tiver alguém aí, me deixa um oi! Reviews fazem capítulos virem mais rápido, viu? Hohoho!

Agora sério, espero que estejam todos bem. Sorry qualquer erro de português, mas ou eu postava agora, ou só no final da semana. Esse foi curto, mas o próximo que deve vir semana que vem vai ser maior. Bella, se vc ta aí, me da um oi - E TERMINA A SUA FIC. Beijão, gente!


	6. Aperto

**Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão**

**Capítulo 5  
**Aperto

* * *

Ginevra só voltou a colocar os pés em seu brechó na quarta-feira.

O primeiro dia havia sido fácil, fácil demais. Tinha sido invadida por uma sensação quase que libertadora naquelas primeiras horas: estava livre! Estava livre para fazer o que quisesse, para sair para onde quisesse, para olhar e fantasiar com quem bem entendesse. Aquele último, não demorara nem mesmo um dia para acontecer.

E então, na manhã seguinte, finalmente o ocorrido lhe batera com tudo. Estava livre, após sete anos presa a quem havia sido seu primeiro amor. Sete anos de sua vida, e tudo acabara por causa de um escorregão. Sete anos, e ainda havia a escova de dente de Harry Potter junto à dela, e fotos animadas e paradas por toda a casa, e a camiseta que ele usava para dormir quando os dois dividiam a cama.

O último presente, uma caixa de chocolates brancos que ela havia esquecido de terminar, envelhecia dentro da gaveta de seu criado mudo.

Começou a chorar após terminar com a última trufa, e era irritante como não conseguia fazer as lágrimas pararem. Ele iria mandar uma coruja, não iria? Harry não poderia simplesmente sumir de sua vida e nunca mais dar notícias. Sentiu-se tão ridícula por esperar ser o moreno batendo em sua porta - sentiu-se apenas pior ao encontrar um par de olhos claros, mas não os que queria ver.

E ali estava Draco Malfoy, lhe trazendo sopa. Esperava a qualquer momento um comentário sarcástico que a faria desmoronar. Nenhum veio. Por isso que sentiu-se pior ao fechar a porta? Ou fora pelo fato dele ter recuado como se levasse um choque ao tocar por acidente sua pele?

Ao menos teve uma janta nutritiva, melhor do que todo o sorvete que devorara durante o dia.

E segunda foi igual a domingo, e terça igual a segunda, e quarta-feira Ginevra não aguentava mais a combinação de lágrimas e filmes românticos. Ao menos seus olhos estavam bem menos inchados do que naquele primeiro dia. Olhou para a escova de dentes vermelha dentro do lixo antes de checar uma última vez seu reflexo no espelho.

Andou até o caixa em silêncio, colocando as chaves de casa na gaveta junto com seu celular. Sentiu o par de olhos claros de seu funcionário nela, e como naquela noite, esperou um comentário desagradável vir. Como naquela noite, nenhum veio.

"Está melhor?" Talvez tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Um muito, extremamente longo sonho, do qual ela acordaria a qualquer momento, com Harry ao seu lado. Porque só num sonho Draco Malfoy perguntaria se ela estava melhor. Ou lhe traria uma sopa. Ou daria a entender que trabalhar com ela era melhor do que trabalhar sozinho.

Beliscou o braço de leve: nada.

Mas que porra.

"Até está com maquiagem na cara. Deixa eu adivinhar: encontro com o Cicatriz hoje a noite?" Outch.

"Eu não tenho encontro nenhum." respondeu, cutucando uma pele solta em seu dedo indicador. "E não tem mais Cicatriz na minha vida, então se você puder parar de tocar em qualquer um dos nomes dele, eu-" se pegou falando alto o que tinha decidido deixar apenas em seu pensamento. Oh, merda. Oh, merda, merda, merda, ele nunca mais a deixaria em paz depois daquilo. Bem, já estava dito. "Eu agradeço. Se puder ficar quieto."

E quieto ele ficou.

Ginevra definitivamente estava sonhando.

* * *

Draco havia imaginado aquilo por um momento, mas ouvir em voz alta era muito diferente. Quer dizer que a Weasley e o Cicatriz haviam mesmo terminado? E a bruxa ficou todo esse tempo trancada dentro de casa por causa disso?

Que maneira de desperdiçar o tempo. Pensou em falar aquilo e mais inúmeras coisas em voz alta, mas manteve-se de boca fechada assim que olhou bem para a bruxa. Sim, ele havia pensado naquela desgraçada até à noite passada e sim, estava envergonhado daquilo ao mesmo tempo que não tinha um pingo de arrependimento. Mas naquele instante, além de todo o desejo que a maldita conseguia despertar nele, o bruxo sentia a mais sincera vontade de matar Potter.

Desviou o olhar para as caixas que deixara acumular naqueles últimos dias, todas ainda fechadas na parte detrás da loja. Havia falado com Zabini outra vez, e o bruxo prometera examinar a ruiva mais de perto assim que conseguisse. Mas qualquer que fosse a poção que pudesse haver em qualquer coisa que tivesse comido, já era para ter passado - ainda mais depois das tantas contrapoções que decidira tomar, apenas para se precaver.

Mas a vontade de agarras a ruiva ainda estava lá, assim como estava agora algo que ele só conseguia definir como superproteção. Queria assassinar Harry Potter apenas por pensar que ele era o responsável por aqueles olhos castanhos estarem usando qualquer maquiagem, provavelmente tentando esconder o inchaço. Ele se importava com a bruxa, e queria fazer desaparecer da face da terra tanto o bruxo que sobreviveu quanto o bruxo responsável pelos seus atuais sentimentos.

Foi enquanto separava mais uma caixa de livros que sentiu um aperto no peito ao olhar para aquele machucado, e pela primeira vez, amaldiçoou não ter sua varinha para realizar algo que não o beneficiasse.

"Que merda é essa na sua mão, Escarlate?" A frase assustou tanto a ruiva quanto ele. O susto foi duplo quando ele largou o que fazia e examinou mais de perto o dedo vermelho, beirando uma infecção.

"Sabe, eu sempre imaginei que sangue-puros xingassem bem menos do que ando aprendendo." Tinha certeza que ela afastaria sua mão das dele, então a reação inesperada fora ainda mais uma surpresa.

"Talvez você, ainda." De perto, ele conseguia ver que sim, já havia um pouco de pus naquele dedo.

"Eu tenho essa mania de-"

"Mutilar os seus dedos, eu sei." Tinha visto aquela mania irritante pelo menos umas dez vezes em menos de um mês, o dedo sujo sempre na boca da bruxa, que arrancava a pele solta com prazer e dor. "Dói?"

"Um pouco." Com certeza doía.

Ela confiaria nele para curar aquilo? Ele conseguiria curar aquilo sem uma varinha? E o mais importante: ela abriria a boca para o Ministério se ele fizesse qualquer coisa mágica na frente dela?

Aquilo era parte de sua pena, afinal: um ano sem magia.

"Eu não sou a melhor das bruxas para feitiços curativos. Eu deveria saber o mínimo, eu sei, ainda mais pelo tempo que fiquei no Quadribol." a ouviu lamentar, notando agora o quão rouca a voz da bruxa estava comparada a que normalmente ouvia.

Bastaram segundos para algo dentro de Draco decidir que ele estava cagando para o que fosse acontecer. O bruxo se concentrou no machucado, e a pele ao redor foi de um amarelado doente para um leve avermelhado em menos de um minuto. E ali estava ele, usando o que tanto demorara para aprender e que tão não deveria ter usado na frente de uma Weasley.

Encontrou olhos castanhos incrédulos, a ruiva examinando boquiaberta sua mão quase curada, o pequeno sorriso agradecido a única coisa que o fazia imaginar que ela se manteria de boca fechada. Voltou para os livros que antes arrumava sem qualquer outra palavra, xingando-se mentalmente e amaldiçoando quem quer que seja que o tivesse azarado - aquela tinha sido a maior prova disso.

Completamente descuidado, sem um mínimo de autopreservação, seu pai falaria. Ele deveria querer acabar atrás das grades, Draco só poderia ter, lá no fundo, um desejo de se punir pelo que carregava no braço esquerdo.

Um copo de chá e um biscoito foi a combinação que o que o tirou de sua autoflagelação.

"Obrigada." Nem mesmo considerou que aquela comida pudesse estar envenenada. Nem mesmo pensou antes de segurar o biscoito e dar um gole no chá - de camomila.

"Ginevra-" Parou de falar ao finalmente ver o sorriso que nem sabia que sentia falta naqueles lábios.

"Eu não vou falar."

* * *

Um biscoito e uma xícara de chá se tornou o habitual de todas as manhãs de outubro, e Ginevra estava gostando daquilo. Os dias ficaram mais leves, e as lágrimas menos frequentes. Havia jogado mais coisas no lixo e trocado as fotos de beijos por retratos de amigos. E o aperto que a acompanhava todas as manhãs dava lugar a uma quentura confortável que a fazia despertar sorrindo.

E ela nem sabia porque.

"Você deveria passar suas noites cozinhando algo mais nutritivo do que isso, ao invés de comer sorvete do pote enquanto funga por um idiota." escutou do funcionário que, estranhamente, considerava um quase amigo após aquela semana infernal.

"Eu deveria." Não tinha como discordar. "Mas aí você não teria a alegria de me comprar um almoço melhor." Arriscou a frase, ainda testando o quão longe poderia ir com aquele bruxo. O que ela falaria que o faria, finalmente, explodir com ela? Qual seria o momento que ele a mandaria para o inferno? Aquilo era só encenação, ou um Malfoy realmente estava gostando de passar seu tempo ao lado de uma Weasley?

"Justo." Não havia sido daquela vez.

Malfoy falava de música. Falava de livros, filmes trouxas que via em sua televisão - aquilo era a parte mais bizarra, sem dúvida -, costumes que ele não conseguia entender mas que para ela, que crescera com o maior amante de não-bruxos, era normal. Poderiam passar um dia inteiro discutindo banalidades.

Mas bastava ela perguntar qualquer coisa pessoal para o bruxo levantar a parede invisível e impenetrável que parecia haver ao redor dele.

Sabia que o melhor a fazer era ficar quieta. A pena que o bruxo cumpria era algo dele e somente dele, e Ginevra deveria deixa-lo se abrir por conta ao invés de vez ou outra tentar barganhar qualquer informação. No entanto, haviam dias que perguntas simplesmente escapavam, e aquele era um dos dias.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Trabalhando aqui, numa loja trouxa, sem-" Viu os olhos acinzentados perderem um pouco da luz, e o esboço de um sorriso sumir. Pela primeira vez, o aperto que sentiu no peito não era causado por Harry Potter, mas sim por quem uma vez fora seu inimigo declarado em conjunto com sua incrível boca grande.

Draco tomou o resto do chá, ainda tão quente na xícara que a bruxa sabia que a língua fora queimada no processo.

"Cumprindo minha pena, Escarlate." Foram as últimas palavras que o loiro disse naquele almoço, encurtado pela curiosidade dela.

* * *

"Achei que fossemos para minha casa hoje." Draco escutou Astoria reclamar ao saírem do restaurante.

"Zabini não pode-"

"Draco, eu _sei_ aparatar." Ele sabia que ela sabia. "Você tem que aprender a confiar em mim, ou isso nunca vai conseguir ir pra frente."

Apertos no peito eram frequentes na vida do sonserino naqueles últimos dias. Aconteciam toda vez que olhava para a ruiva, toda vez que acordava e lembrava de cada um de seus sonhos. Toda vez que Ginevra tentava saber de algo íntimo demais para ser dividido. E agora com Astoria.

Aqueles dois últimos apertos eram, definitivamente, ruins de serem sentidos.

"Astoria, eu-" Os dois estavam parados na frente do restaurante bruxo, pouco movimentado para uma sexta-feira. O beco diagonal estava quase deserto, o que era muito bom para Draco, e para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Incrível como Astoria era boa prevendo seus movimentos.

"Eu sei." Foi a resposta que ganhou, um sorriso triste nos lábios da bruxa morena. "Eu tentei por nós dois durante esses últimos meses, mas eu sei que você nunca vai sentir o mesmo. A gente sempre sabe."

"Eu também tentei." Era mentira, ambos sabiam daquilo.

"Se cuida, Draco."

E foi com um beijo em sua bochecha que a bruxa se despediu, dando três passos para trás e aparatando no momento em que estivesse em uma distância segura.

O aperto desapareceu no momento em que seu agora ex-caso sumiu da frente de seus olhos.

* * *

N.A.: Tá vendo como eu voltei mesmo? Vamos lá: se você comenta, eu sei que tem gente lendo e interessada, e eu prometo escrever mais rápido - pq sério gente, dá muito mais vontade de escrever se a gente sabe que tem alguém lendo!)

Segundo: Bella, não desisti de você. Ainda.

Terceiro: Eu realmente quero saber o que estão achando! Tem vezes que reviews me dão ideias incríveis, então não se acanhem!

Quarto: Se cuidem! Quero todos vocês saudáveis e bem!

Um beijão,

Ania.


	7. Debaixo

**Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão**

**Capítulo 6  
**Debaixo

* * *

A risada da loira com quem dividia uma garrafa de vinho era tão contagiante que mesmo em seus piores dias, era difícil para a bruxa não acompanha-la.

Ginevra Weasley e Luna Lovegood haviam se tornado ótimas amigas ainda em Hogwarts. Mas diferente de muitas outras amizades que manteve, essa perdurou para além dos anos de colégio. A lufa-lufa sempre esteve ao seu lado nos ótimos e não tão ótimos momentos de sua curta vida, e a grifinória realmente esperava que sua amiga pudesse dizer o mesmo dela.

Almoços com aquela bruxa eram sempre divertidos, mas jantares acompanhados de álcool eram mais ainda.

"Draco Malfoy, então." A loira disse, encostando-se na cadeira de madeira, tomando mais um gole do copo de vinho, já pela metade.

"Luna, ele é meu amigo." A resposta foi automática - e verdadeira, não?

"Isso é surpreendente." A voz devagar não fazia questão de esconder nem a surpresa nem a diversão.

"Talvez amigo seja demais, ele é meu colega de trabalho e-" Ginevra tentou arrumar, começando a pensar em alguma forma de mudar de assunto. Seria uma tarefa quase impossível, conhecendo bem a amiga semiembriagada à sua frente.

"Ainda surpreendente." Luna deu um meio sorriso, terminando com seu copo de vinho. Ginevra precisava urgente arranjar algumas taças. "Você precisa admitir que é surpreendente." E precisava admitir que sim, era surpreendente E estranho colocar Draco Malfoy e amigo na mesma frase. "Assim como precisa admitir que todas nós já tivemos vontade de ver esse bruxo sem roupa, tatuagem de caveira ou não." E as coisas sempre podiam piorar com aquela bruxa.

Terminou seu copo antes da próxima frase.

"Não tenho como negar isso." Suspirou, lembrando-se de como todas as garotas - ela inclusa - notavam o quanto Malfoy ficava mais atraente com o passar dos anos.

O problema dela era continuar achando aquilo. Pior: achar aquilo enquanto solteira, sem ninguém para controlar sua mente. Pior ainda: ele vestir todos os dias a combinação trouxa que a fazia ferver por dentro. Era como se o bruxo não tivesse nada além de um jeans azul e inúmeras camisetas brancas.

"E ele te traz almoços." E ela estava discutindo Draco Malfoy com Luna, ao invés de chorar todas as suas lágrimas sobre Harry Potter. Nem mesmo mais chorava pelo ex-namorado, ex há menos de uma semana. "E vocês discutem sobre música."

"Yep." Afirmou outra vez tudo que havia falado pelo celular com a amiga - abençoada sejam todos os bruxos amantes de tecnologia trouxa como Lovegood.

Era sexta feira, e Ginevra sentia-se contente sabendo que sua única preocupação era abrir a loja sábado pela manhã. Beberia com Luna até aquela garrafa de vinho barato acabar e a única comida restante ser os biscoitinhos da sorte. Deitaria e dormiria um sono sem sonhos, como sempre acontecia quando enchia a cara.

Nem mesmo estava preocupada com a fantasia de Halloween que permaneceria em seu armário naquele ano, a festa bruxa que deveria atender junto de Harry Potter há muito esquecida. Não, amanhã seria seu tipo de festa: ela, Shine, e filmes velhos e ruins. Engraçado como nunca conseguiria fazer aquilo ao lado do antes namorado: Harry detestava ver televisão.

Ginevra amava assistir filmes até dormir. Teria uma TV em seu quarto assim que salvasse dinheiro suficiente para uma nova. Talvez colocasse aquela no quarto.

Ninguém seria contra aquilo, agora.

Draco seria contra aquilo?

Draco. Ela se referia à ele pelo primeiro nome agora.

"Você brilha diferente quando está genuinamente feliz, sabia?" escutou da amiga, depois de um tempo quieta.

Revirou os olhos, mastigando mais um frango frito.

"Você é muito estranha." Não conseguiria desviar mais do assunto, sabia.

"E você acha que eu sou muito ingênua." Conseguira desviar do assunto por quarenta e cinco minutos, era quase um record. Luna provavelmente lhe dera um tempo maior antes do interrogatório por tudo que acontecera na semana. "Passe o macarrão. Eu vou terminar com ele, e enquanto eu como, você vai me contar o quanto você quer pegar o seu vizinho."

Ginevra quase cuspiu o vinho que tinha na boca.

"Eu não quero-"

"Harry terminou com você-"

"Nós terminamos-"

"E você superou em menos de uma semana, Gina."

"Não tinha mais nada ali-"

"E então você me manda o ocorrido por mensagem, diz que está bem, e quando eu entro na loja hoje você está rindo-"

"Luna, você está interpretando mal-"

"Com Malfoy! Você estava rindo com Malfoy e comendo um donut!"

"Qual o problema?" perguntou irritada, já esperando a resposta que viria. Malfoy, o problema era que aquele era Draco Malfoy.

Como sempre, Luna sempre a surpreendia.

"Nenhum!" a bruxa serviu-se de mais vinho. "Não tem problema nenhum, Gi! Mas você precisa começar a ser mais verdadeira com você!" Gina respirou fundo, copiando o gesto da amiga.

"Eu sou verdadeira comigo!" mentiu entre uma risada nervosa e mais um gole, e agradeceu por ter engolido todo o conteúdo que tinha na boca antes de ouvir a próxima frase.

"Então admite logo que você pensa no que tem debaixo daquele jeans!"

Não tinha o que responder par aquilo, simplesmente porque era impossível olhar naquele par de olhos claros e mentir na cara dura. Ginevra já não era a melhor pessoa do mundo para contar mentiras, ela conseguia ser pior ao quadrado quando se tratava de Lovegood.

Mas a bruxa admitia aquilo para ela mesma, estava admitindo aquilo desde a madrugada que ouvira os gemidos que a fizeram começar a pensar no que havia ali em primeiro lugar. Sabia que queria ver o que tanto as meninas de Hogwarts fofocavam sobre quando era menina. Assim como sabia que nada de bom aconteceria se enfim matasse sua curiosidade.

"Por Merlin Luna, é Malfoy. Ele é meu funcionário. E não vá me soltar um _e daí_, ok?" disse, já vendo a amiga ameaçar abrir a boca. "Eu sei que não estou exatamente triste com o fim do meu namoro, e sim, ter uma distração que anda e me trata bem ajuda." Juntou coragem para enfim admitir em voz alta o que só estava até agora em sua mente. "E sim, eu já pensei algumas vezes no que pode ter debaixo daquele jeans. Mas não é como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa."

Luna a olhou com uma mistura de admiração e desapontamento - uma combinação tão típica vinda daquela bruxa.

"Eu não consigo agir sem pensar nas consequências, não mais. Não desde o meu primeiro ano." Engraçado como Luna era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia daquele seu segredo. Uma das poucas que entendia o quanto aquilo ainda a fazia se guardar tanto de gente nova.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando não lembrar do quanto o bruxo andava sendo agradável desde a última quarta-feira. Não, bruxos como Draco eram perigosos demais para serem qualquer coisa além de amigos. Talvez até _amigo_ fosse demais, visto que o bruxo no caso era um _Malfoy_.

Mas ela não precisava se preocupar com aquilo, certo? Malfoy dava suas escapadas com uma - ou umas - bruxa, pelo que ela bem lembrava. O colírio desgraçado tinha alguém - ou várias -, e ela não era nada - e nem nuca seria - além de sua chefe e colega de trabalho. E aquilo estava bom. Imagina-lo enquanto deitada estava mais do que bom.

"E eu nunca conseguiria dar para esse bruxo o que ele precisa."

"Você não conseguiria dar uma boa foda para Draco Malfoy?" E daquela vez o vinho manchou metade da mesa.

* * *

Talvez o pior daquele sábado fosse passa-lo considerando se ela conseguiria ou não ser o que sua amiga havia perguntado. Afinal, desistir da festa de Halloween trouxa que sempre ia com Harry, Hermione e seu irmão mais novo não havia sido tão difícil. Na verdade, não havia sido em nada difícil.

Era estranho como aqueles últimos dois nem mesmo haviam entrado em contato - ao menos Ronald. Duvidava que continuaria vendo Herrmione em sua vida se essa não fosse esposa de seu irmão e melhor amiga de seu namorado. Ex-namorado. Mas Ronald era seu irmão.

Mas então, Ronald era Ronald. Talvez ele ainda nem soubesse. Ou apenas não soubesse como agir, como sempre.

Bem, passar a noite de sábado no sofá não seria de todo ruim. Tinha doces e todos os filmes de terror trash possíveis em DVD. Trancou a porta da frente do brechó após apagar a luz da entrada, atravessando a rua correndo e dando de cara com justo o bruxo que ela havia dispensado do trabalho naquele final de semana.

"Por que não está vestida como uma bruxa safada indo para alguma festa trouxa?" Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu do homem que também naquele sábado vestia a mesma combinação que acabava com sua paz mental. "Vai virar a velha dos gatos se ficar enfurnada dentro de casa. Logo mais a branca ganha um irmão." A observação irritante foi feita com ele abrindo a porta da frente do prédio, outra coisa que nunca imagino que Draco Malfoy algum dia faria - ao menos não para ela.

Ele fazia aquilo porque os dois eram amigos. Colegas de trabalho. Ela era sua chefe, e Draco estava apenas sendo educado.

"A festa do meu sofá é muito mais interessante." respondeu, ambos subindo as escadas do prédio antigo. "E tem a Shine e sorvete." Mas morar no primeiro andar não dava muito tempo para manter qualquer conversa. O loiro já estava com a chave na mão quando a bruxa decidiu não manter as próximas palavras apenas em seus pensamentos. "Eu tenho o bastante para dividir."

Era óbvio que ele teria algo de muito mais interessante para fazer naquela noite, a garrafa de vinho que tinha nas mãos lhe contava aquilo.

"Tem de chocolate?" Ginevra definitivamente não esperava aquela resposta.

"Sempre tem chocolate na minha casa." Abriu a porta, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de fazer. Depois de mais de cinco anos indo na mesma festa de Halloween, naquele trocava tudo pela companhia de um Malfoy. Não que ela considerasse ir para a festa de Harry Potter, mas ainda assim. "Assim como filmes trouxas que você tanto gosta." Sua família surtaria se soubesse daquilo.

"Só vou pela gata."

* * *

E agora, era oficial: aquele loiro sabia ser uma ótima companhia quando queria.

"Você _ama_ doces." Jogou na cara dele quando viu o bruxo pegar mais uma colher de sorvete.

Uma Weasley e um Malfoy, sentados lado a lado num sofá, vendo um filme trouxa e dividindo um pote de sorvete napolitano. Que realidade estranha era aquela que fora parar?

"Eu nunca disse que não gostava."

"Então por que você nunca comia nada que eu te oferecia?" O lembrou de todos os donuts negados. "Eu achava que você _detestava_ açúcar - mas era só você sendo insuportável como sempre."

"Deve estar sendo muito difícil passar o Halloween com uma companhia tão insuportável." O bruxo encheu novamente o copo de Ginevra, outra vez vazio. Ela precisava comprar taças. "E eu como todos os malditos biscoitos que você me dá. Antes que eu me esqueça, eles são ótimos. Pode continuar me oferecendo - pode continuar com os chás, também."

"Oh Merlin, Draco Malfoy elogiando meus biscoitos." Riu, sacudindo a cabeça "O inferno vai congelar."

"Ou talvez isso tenha sido uma indireta para eu ganhar mais biscoitos." Draco respondeu, enchendo o próprio copo.

"Talvez você devesse pedir biscoitos para a bruxa com quem está saindo." Ela disse, dando um tapa no ombro do bruxo. "Você está saindo com uma bruxa, não está?" Perguntou, não imaginando que fosse ganhar uma resposta.

"Não mais, por que?" Oh, merda. Realmente tinha uma boca grande nas piores horas.

"Eu-" Desviou o olhar para televisão, dando um gole gigantesco no copo. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Arriscou a pergunta antes de conseguir manter a boca fechada.

"Astoria queria mais do que eu estava disposto a dar. E quando viu que nunca ganharia o que precisava, ela foi embora." Draco disse, não parecendo desconfortável em responder uma pergunta tão pessoal. "Acho que seu azar amoroso está passando para mim, Escarlate." Ele a cutucou no ombro, como um amigo de velha data.

E ali estava ela, fazendo amizade com Draco Malfoy. Ainda queria saber o que tinha debaixo daquele jeans, que o bruxo insistia em usar até naquela noite? Queria, quem não gostaria, tendo o bruxo sentado em seu sofá? Mas até ontem, não achava que iria dividir nada além de fantasias com aquele nome.

E hoje, já queria saber quando seria a próxima vez que dividiriam vinho e sorvete.

"Que sorriso é esse? Feliz por me ver no seu sofá?" Também.

"É a primeira vez que você me responde qualquer coisa da sua vida. Eu olho para sua cara todos os dias já faz dois meses, e só sei que você gosta de chá."

"Não era importante. Mas não force a sorte," O bruxo continuou antes que ela pudesse responder. "Já basta eu ter virado sofá de gato." Draco apontou para a bola branca que dormia em suas coxas. "E agora é minha vez. Por que diabos você desistiu do Quadribol? Você era ótima."

Outch, ela era bom em pegar nos pontos fracos dos outros, então. Ginevra realmente não queria se alongar naquela resposta, mas não tinha como não dizer nada. Ou tinha?

"Não o suficiente."

"Eu não elogio perdedores, Escarlate." O ex-sonserino insistiu. "Por que um brechó ao invés de Quadribol? Precisa ter algum significado esse amor por coisas velhas e trouxas."

Suspirou, esvaziando mais uma vez o copo.

"Eu te conto quando você me contar o que está fazendo na minha loja. Não vale dizer que está trabalhando." Advertiu.

"Mas eu _estou_ trabalhando."

"Pela primeira vez na vida."

"Besta." Ele revirou os olhos.

"Trouxa." E ela copiou o gesto no segundo seguinte.

"Nem tenho como negar, até vestido como um eu estou." Draco brincou - brincou -, dividindo o vinho que ainda restava na garrafa entre ambos. Desejou saber o quanto o bruxo seria receptível à todas as outras perguntas que ela gostaria de fazer. "Pergunte logo." Escutou-o dizer, como se lendo sua mente. "Sua cara diz tudo, Escarlate. O máximo que vai acontecer é não ganhar uma resposta."

Seus olhos foram inconscientemente para sua mão direita, pela primeira vez em meses sem nenhum machucado. Ela poderia perguntar aquilo, não poderia? A resposta seria tão pessoal para lhe ser negada?

"Como você consegue usar magia sem sua varinha?"

Pela cara que o bruxo fez, sabia que sim, era bem pessoal. Então quando Draco enfim deu uma resposta depois de colocar o copo vazio sobre a mesa de centro, Ginevra mal escondeu a surpresa e o contentamento no rosto.

"Eu só consigo fazer algumas coisas, como o que te mostrei." Sentiu a mão quente do bruxo tocar na dela por um breve momento. "Demorou um verão inteiro e muito medo da parte de minha mãe para eu aprender, Escarlate. Ela queria que eu conseguisse me defender caso eu ficasse sem. Isso foi no verão do quinto para o sexto ano." Sexto ano. Fora o ano que Harry estava tão paranoico quanto ao bruxo sentado na sua frente - com razão.

O ano que Draco ganhara a marca, não?

"Intuição de mãe é difícil de falhar." Ela lembrava de notar as olheiras gigantescas que acompanhavam os olhos claros toda vez que Harry fixava o olhar no bruxo sangue-puro. "Não sei se você sabe ou lembra, mas eu fiquei sem a minha varinha."

E sim, ela lembrava. Lembrava do ex-namorado contando que fora ele quem tirara a varinha de Malfoy.

"Agora pare de me assediar e preste atenção no filme. Essa é a melhor parte."

"Você já viu esse filme?" Deixou a pergunta sair numa voz desacreditada, aceitando que já havia ganhado informações suficientes, e que o loiro, como ela mais cedo, gostaria de mudar de assunto.

"Clássico do horror - e eu amo filmes de terror. Vai ter que aturar isso se quiser continuar dividindo um sofá." O bruxo respondeu, aumentando o volume. "Todos nós temos algum segredo obscuro, Escarlate."

* * *

Acordou intoxicada com o cheiro que estava aprendendo a gostar, doce e cítrico. Maçã verde. Tinha ouvido algum barulho, com certeza, mas o barulho era a última coisa em sua mente assim que abriu os olhos. Havia pegado no sono, e sua cabeça descansava no ombro do bruxo com quem estava dividindo seu Halloween, o filme que passava na TV há muito terminado.

Draco escolheu o mesmo momento para abrir os olhos, e Ginevra sentiu o coração acelerar quando as órbitas cinzas azuladas focaram nela.

"Eu não quis te acordar." A voz saiu rouca, baixa, denunciando que como ela, o bruxo havia dormido. "E acabei pegando no sono."

Tão perto. Ele estava tão perto, os lábios estavam tão perto, aquele cheiro, o braço que estava protetor em sua cintura. Ela ainda apoiava a cabeça nele quando o bruxo se acomodou no sofá, de algum jeito a puxando para ainda mais perto dele.

Ginevra sentiu as pernas moles e um frio na barriga que havia a muito desaparecido de sua vida. Oh merda, ele conseguia ouvir o quão rápido seu coração batia? Estaria ele fazendo aquilo de propósito, só para no final jogar na sua cara o quão ridícula era a jovem, o quanto um Malfoy nunca, jamais-

"Escarlate, eu-" E então, a porta da frente abriu.

Demorou mais de um segundo para Ginevra registrar o que acontecia, e alguns segundos a mais para se afastar do par de braços confortáveis e olhar para seja lá quem fosse que interrompia aquele momento.

"O que está acontecendo?" Nunca viu aqueles olhos tão magoados.

"Nós estamos dormindo juntos, é isso que está acontecendo." E então, lembrou justamente quem era a pessoa que dividia um sofá com ela.

Oh, merda. Ela realmente estava xingando muito mais que o habitual - mesmo que fosse em pensamento.

"Harry, não é o que você está pensando!" Foi a primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca, e só quando ouviu percebeu o quão ruim a frase tinha sido. "Nós pegamos no sono, é só isso." Era só isso? "Malfoy-" E por um segundo, os olhos que antes demonstravam carinho, agora a encaravam tão machucados quanto os verdes.

"Voltamos para o Malfoy, Ginevra?"

E era por isso que não deveria ouvir conselhos de Lovegood. Era por isso que Ginevra deveria ter ouvido sua intuição e ter passado com Shine o Halloween, sozinha com seu sorvete de chocolate.

"Vai pra casa." disse, enfim se afastando do bruxo e começando a andar até Harry, que encarava os dois com um sorriso irônico. Ela deveria mesmo fazer aquela escolha? Deveria mesmo mandar embora a pessoa que escolhera ficar com ela aquela noite?

Mas como poderia fazer aquilo com quem foi seu companheiro por tantos anos?

E por que Draco não levantava de seu sofá?

"Vai pra casa, Malfoy! Eu sou sua chefe!" Saiu de sua boca antes que pudesse se conter. Ginevra odiava brigas por causa daquilo: nunca conseguia controlar seu temperamento, assim como nunca conseguia sair por cima de qualquer uma.

E um sorriso muito similar ao de seu ex-namorado foi parar no rosto do ex-sonserino.

"Não sabia que estávamos trabalhando." Agradeceu e amaldiçoou quando Malfoy levantou-se. Tudo que havia construído com ele até então, qualquer ponta de amizade, fora destruído naquele último minuto. Teve a certeza daquilo com o último olhar que lhe fora dado, antes do loiro passar por Harry. "Meu salário a noite é o triplo, _Escarlate_."

E o bruxo se foi, batendo a porta. Então era aquele o momento que ele finalmente a mandaria pro inferno - e por culpa dela.

Achava engraçado agora o que considerava antes ser a pior coisa daquele dia.

Talvez a pior coisa de seu sábado de Halloween era vê-lo sair pela porta depois de olha-la como se estivessem de volta nos tempos de Hogwarts. Ou saber que deveria querer conversar com Harry Potter, e não deixa-lo sozinho e correr atrás do bruxo que dividia com ela o sofá até minutos atrás.

Ou ter a certeza de que, não fosse pela sua porta destrancada, teria finalmente descoberto se aqueles lábios eram tão bons como ouvira falar.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Espero que ninguém queira me matar por esse final - não ia ser tão fácil uma pegação entre os dois, ÓBVIO, justo comigo escrevendo que curto um drama e espera eterna. Mas espero que tenham gostado!

Como sempre, me falem o que estão achando! Adoro as opiniões e comentários - me dão sempre ótimas novas ideias!

Beijão,

Ania.


	8. Trouxa

**Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão**

**Capítulo 7  
**Trouxa

* * *

Draco sabia que aquilo acabaria mal desde que pisara na casa de sua vizinha.

O plano sempre foi se embriagar sozinho - ele era bom naquilo. Havia conseguido fugir, depois de anos tentando, da lendária festa de Zabini, e não queria nada além de terminar com o vinho daquela garrafa enquanto gastava seu tempo na frente da TV. Tinha que admitir que os trouxas inventavam ótimas formas de passar o tempo, e que uma boa parte dos filmes que via beirava o aceitável. Que seu pai não descobrisse aquilo, ou Lúcio nunca pararia de encher seu saco.

Então por que aceitar ser comprado por um pote de sorvete? Era óbvio que aquilo acabaria mal. Já estava ruim o suficiente ele ter que dormir com a Weasley na cabeça - apenas - diariamente. Se fechar entre quatro paredes com a maldita que queria ver nua e uma garrafa de vinho jamais seria uma ideia para ser considerada - e ali estava ele, executando o inexecutável.

E tudo ia bem, até a ruiva pegar no sono. Quando que os dois haviam ficado tão próximos naquele sofá para ela dormir e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro? Quando que ele consideraria pegar no sono com qualquer uma totalmente vestido? Que merda ele estava fazendo ali? Deveria levantar e ir embora, simplesmente. A bruxa tinha tomado vinho suficiente para não acordar nem mesmo se batesse a cabeça. O que o fez encostar-se nela e ficar?

A companhia havia sido agradável, sim. Agradável a ponto dele responder perguntas que nem mesmo Astoria algum dia considerou fazer. Foi por isso que ele sentiu-se seguro a ponto de deixar-se pegar no sono ali naquela situação? Por isso que ao acordar tão perto dela, queria beijar cada uma das sardas que haviam naquele rosto?

Por isso que doeu tanto ser posto para fora do jeito que fora? Fechando a porta de seu apartamento, estava a ponto de rir de frustração ao lembrar-se de como a ruiva o havia mandado sair. Queria fazer o moreno - que ouvia gritar graças as paredes finas - ver como havia sido posto para dentro horas atrás.

Realmente queria sua varinha agora, para ao menos colocar um feitiço silenciador no apartamento da bruxa e parar de escutar uma briga que não ajudava em nada seu humor.

O relógio na parede marcava duas da manhã, e as festas de Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson Zabini atingiam seu pico as três. Jogou água no rosto, arrumou o cabelo e pegou uma jaqueta de couro falso, decidindo que sua fantasia daquele ano seria a melhor de todas: trouxa.

* * *

Acordou com uma loira que definitivamente não lembrava nem mesmo de ter conversado na madrugada anterior. Irritante como ainda seu primeiro pensamento passava longe da cor dos fios longos que contrastavam com o lençol cinza - ao menos aquela não era sua cama.

Na verdade, queria que fosse. Queria que a vizinha escutasse tudo que ele nem ao menos lembrava da noite anterior. Quando levantou e viu que vestia ainda todas as roupas de baixo, já não desejava mais tanto que a farra tivesse acabado na sua casa.

A bruxa - seja lá quem ela fosse - não fez questão de abrir os olhos quando Draco disse que estava indo, e maldita seja a Weasley. Maldita seja essa ruiva e o feitiço que jogara nele.

Pegou um táxi - por todos os deuses, um táxi, que _trouxa_ \- e ignorou o estômago roncando, fazendo questão de um almoço que já passara demais da hora. Duas e meia da tarde e tudo que ele queria era tomar banho, mas fez uma nota mental para não esquecer de comprar uma pizza congelada na loja de conveniência que sempre estava aberta aos domingos.

Quarenta minutos de viagem depois, ele esqueceu a pizza, e só lembrou quando já estava na frente da porta de seu apartamento. Já esquecera sábado, e aquilo lhe rendera a noite mais frustrante de sua vida. Ele não deveria ter esquecido da merda da pizza outra vez.

"Draco, eu-" Respirou fundo.

Esquecer pizzas só lhe rendiam frustrações.

"Você tem que decidir como quer me chamar, Weasley." Finalmente achou a chave. O quanto ela merecia ter uma porta batida na cara?

"Eu não deveria ter te tratado como tratei ontem." Precisava dar um jeito naquilo, e precisava agora. Draco Malfoy não era uma pessoa que se envolvia, ponto. Ele não havia feito aquilo com Astoria - a única bruxa que realmente merecia sua atenção -, não seria com a Weasley parada na sua frente com uma expressão arrependida que faria. "Eu nunca deveria ter dito aquilo-"

"Bem, você _é_ minha chefe, e eu não tenho melhor opção de superior por pelo menos mais uns o que, nove meses?" Mas por que estava sendo tão difícil manda-la embora? Não era como se ele fosse um bruxo que evitasse conflitos.

"Draco, não precisa ser as-"

"Não precisamos deixar essa situação ainda mais desconfortável, _Ginevra_." Porque já estava desconfortável o suficiente. Dormir era desconfortável, falar com ela era desconfortável, existir do lado dessa filha da mãe era desconfortável. "Talvez você não aceite sugestões de empregados, mas acho que o melhor para nós seria dividirmos turnos. Assim eu não te incomodo, e você pode seguir fingindo que eu não existo fora daqui. Como ontem à noite." Ele nunca viu o quanto os olhos castanhos perderam a luz com aquelas palavras, a maçaneta muito mais interessante. "Não se preocupe, eu definitivamente não vou te roubar." Abriu a porta, e se controlou para não voltar atrás quando uma mão segurou seu braço.

"É isso que você quer?" Ele sacudiu o braço esquerdo, livrando-se da mão pequena.

"É isso que eu quero."

Teria voltando atrás se tivesse se virado.

"Pode ficar com as manhãs."

* * *

A amizade entre Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini não havia sido automática. Os Zabini não faziam parte do círculo. Apesar de nenhum dos comensais ser suficientemente corajoso para mexer com a senhora apelidada de viúva negra, eles não faziam questão de incluí-los no meio de nenhum dos eventos sociais.

Não que Blaise algum dia reclamou daquilo: ele era é agradecido por não precisar atender a ainda mais eventos. Mas aquele distanciamento o fazia achar o que quase todos fora daquele seleto grupo tinham certeza: Malfoy Júnior era um cuzão. A última coisa que queria era socializar com mais um cuzão.

Foi numa noite do sétimo ano que ele descobriu que não, Draco não era como seus outros amiguinhos servos do Lord das Trevas. E desde aquela noite, o bruxo pálido e cheio de olheiras sentia-se confortável o suficiente para dividir o que passava e pedir conselhos. Engraçado que, apesar de sempre estar rodeado por bruxos e bruxas, aquela era a primeira vez que Blaise considerava alguém um amigo de verdade.

"Pelo que vi no sábado, você não está mais com Astoria." O moreno observou, sentando-se no balão velho de madeira.

"Eu nunca estive com Astoria-"

"E pelo que eu estou vendo, você também não está com a Weasley." Continuou, após passar os olhos rapidamente pelo brechó. "Ou ela está doente outra vez?"

"Eu te contei sábado o que aconteceu."

"Você estava tão bêbado que eu tive minhas dúvidas sobre a veracidade das informações que saíam da tua boca."

Naquela noite, há tantos anos atrás, um grupo de sonserinos tinha se reunido para dar uma surra em todos os bruxos sangue-puro que haviam traído a causa. Blaise sabia que em Hogwarts havia apenas uma bruxa que se encaixava na descrição, assim como sabia que os sonserinos não se limitariam a uma simples surra. Foi ali que ele viu o quanto o futuro melhor amigo se tornara poderoso após um verão.

"Quando que você vai finalmente parar de se culpar?" Olhou sério nos olhos claros. "Todos nós cometemos erros, Draco."

"E todos nós pagamos um preço. E se nem com todo o dinheiro que tenho eu consegui escapar desse preço, o meu erro deve ter sido realmente grande." Mas Draco não conseguia segurar o olhar por muito tempo. Observou com pesar as órbitas cinzas desviarem para o chão, o loiro fingindo contar algumas notas trouxas. "Todas as coisas que fiz, todas as coisas das quais eu não me orgulho mais. Eu não posso fingir que não fiz."

O bruxo não estava assim antes de começar a trabalhar naquele maldito brechó.

"Draco, a dor sempre existe, porque a vida dói para caramba." E Blaise sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. "Mas você precisa aprender que sofrer é uma escolha."

Ele só não fazia ideia de como consertar isso.

"Eu realmente não quero conversar hoje, Zabini."

* * *

Mas Pansy Parkinson sabia - e era por isso que Zabini casara justo com aquela bruxa. A sonserina era tão boa com palavras quanto ele, o que lhe rendia longos e árduos argumentos dos quais nunca saía vencedor. E aquilo só aumentava todo o orgulho que sentia ao ter uma bruxa tão maravilhosa ao seu lado.

Com um copo de papel na mão e um pouco mais esperançoso, Blaise entrou no brechó na tarde seguinte, pela primeira vez grato pelo acordo que havia sido feito entre seu amigo e sua chefe.

Ginevra parecia lembrar bem o problema que o moreno havia causado da última vez, visto a carranca que colocou na cara ao ver quem abria a porta.

"Malfoy já foi." A ruiva voltou a atenção para o livro que lia - então era dela que Draco havia pego a mania de leitura.

"Boa tarde pra você também, Escarlate." Disse ao colocar o copo quente em frente à bruxa. "Café?"

"Está envenenado?" Gargalharia se não precisasse evitar ser expulso dali antes de qualquer conversa. "Que cara é essa?"

"Você é mais parecida com ele do que eu poderia imaginar." A ruiva revirou os olhos com a resposta, colocando o livro ao lado do copo de café e bufando antes de começar a falar.

"Se você está aqui para discutir sobre-"

"Meu melhor amigo, que você expulsou de sua casa como se fosse um cão imundo?" A resposta veio automática, Blaise forçando-se a se lembrar da conversa com sua esposa.

_Fale com calma. Apele para o lado emocional dela. Você está lidando com uma Weasley, afinal._

"A sinceridade é impiedosa." Encostou-se no mesmo balcão em que sentara no dia anterior.

"Draco é bem crescido para se defender sozinho, Zabini."

"As pessoas não deveriam ter que se defender sozinhas. E eu não vim defender meu amigo." Viu Ginevra aceitar conversar quando esta tomou um gole do café. Aquilo tinha sido mais fácil do que imaginava. "Me fale, Malfoy parece bem pra você?" Ou talvez ele estivesse falando cedo demais.

"Como é que eu vou saber?" A voz mudara de indiferente para irritada em segundos.

"Ginevra, você já fez algo de que não se orgulha? Já colou numa prova, ou pegou uma bala a mais e não pagou, ou seja lá o que grifinórios fazem de ruim? E aquilo simplesmente fica, e fica, e fica na sua cabeça, e todo dia você pensa: e se eu tivesse feito diferente? E se eu não tivesse tirado uma nota melhor e me sentido a foda, e tivesse estudado mais com minha amiga deprimida que precisava de companhia? E se eu tivesse pago a bala, ao invés de lamentar o fechamento da minha loja favorita?" Suspirou quando não viu o par de olhos castanhos nem ao menos suavizar. "Sabe por que você não tem uma caveira no seu braço esquerdo?"

"Porque minha família não é racista?" Daria tudo para ver Pansy discutindo com essa grifinória - mas ao menos ela havia respondido o que ele precisava ouvir.

"Isso mesmo." Os olhos castanhos finalmente mostraram algo: surpresa. É, não era todo dia que um sonserino admitia que uma família sangue puro era racista - mas então, Blaise não era como a maioria dos sonserinos. "Pense se tivesse sido criada para odiar gatos pretos. Eles dão azar. Sua mãe diz que é má sorte cruzar com um. Seu pai diz que o mundo seria melhor sem eles. Todos ao seu redor, sem exceção, detestam os pobres bichanos. Você vai olhar com bons olhos quando um gato preto aparecer na sua frente, ou vai expulsar a criatura do seu caminho?"

Pela primeira vez, não houve resposta. Deuses, ele amava Pansy, suas maravilhosas ideias e todo seu poder de persuasão. Só não deixara a própria bruxa vir falar com Ginevra pois conhecia muito bem seu temperamento.

Realmente queria ver uma discussão - amigável - entre as duas, algum dia.

"Draco nunca precisou chutar um gato preto antes de ter uma caveira no antebraço. E quando precisou, ele descobriu que o gato não era tão diferente das outras criaturas. Ele nem mesmo sabia explicar porque odiava gatos."

Houve um silêncio, e apesar das palavras que vieram, a bruxa parecia um pouco mais compreensiva.

"Eu conseguia pensar por mim mesma quando tinha dezesseis anos."

"Ele também conseguia." Blaise respondeu, revelando algo que Draco contara somente para ele. "Por isso que ele praticamente deu a varinha para o seu namoradinho na Mansão." Sabia que seu amigo poderia ter acabado com Potter se quisesse. E naquele momento, Ginevra parecia tomar conhecimento daquilo pela talvez primeira vez. "Sabe, nada machuca mais do que a vida. Se você cai, outra e outra vez, em cima do mesmo lugar, a pele ao redor vai ficando cada vez mais dura. Você cria uma couraça pra tentar se proteger. Mas a ferida ainda está ali, doendo."

E Blaise tinha medo que uma hora, Draco não conseguiria sentir nada além da dor na ferida. Ainda mais porque o filho da mãe estava realmente sentindo alguma coisa depois de anos e anos reprimindo seus sentimentos. O sonserino havia deixado aquela casca suavizar.

E havia caído outra vez.

"Blaise, eu sou a última pessoa que pode ajudar-"

"Então por que foi com você que eu o vi rindo pela primeira vez em anos?" Retrucou, perdendo um pouco de sua eterna paciência. "O que você fez com ele, Ginevra? Me ensina, e eu te deixo em paz. Me ensina a fazer esse filho da mãe se abrir, e eu dou um jeito de tirar ele daqui."

Mas a Weasley parecia saber tanto quanto Zabini.

"Talvez ele só precise de um tempo-"

"O tempo não muda tudo." E sabia que com Draco, o tempo só fazia piorar. "O tempo só vai deixar a couraça mais dura, e vai ter uma hora que nem eu mais vou conseguir entrar. Fazer alguma coisa é que muda."

"Zabini-"

"Você gosta dos seus irmãos, certo?" Não poderia falar exatamente o que queria, mas precisava tentar aquela última coisa antes de ir embora. Continuou quando a viu acenar sim com a cabeça. "Ele é como um irmão pra mim." Desencostou-se do balcão, já preparado para aparatar. "Há muito tempo atrás ele te ajudou - _por mais que você não saiba_. Por favor, retribua."

_Pop_.

* * *

O mês de novembro passou tortuosamente devagar. Suas manhãs eram tão longas que por um momento considerou pedir para trocar pelos turnos vespertinos - mas então, ele precisaria manter uma conversa mais longa do que o habitual boa tarde. O celular que antes vivia no bolso, agora descansava morto no criado mudo de seu quarto. Não era como se precisasse contatar alguém por aquele meio além de sua chefe - que ele não queria mais contato do que o necessário.

Mas Draco não imaginava que, graças à isso, seu contato estava prestes a se tornar muito mais do que uma troca de frases.

"Hoje é dia de Ações de Graças." Lendo um livro, completamente despreparado para escutar a voz da bruxa, a primeira coisa que Draco fez ao ouvi-la foi levantar a cabeça e dar de cara com Ginevra muito mais arrumada do que o normal. "Você não precisava ter aberto. Não recebeu minha mensagem?"

Era ridículo aquilo. Zabini passara o mês atrás de qualquer feitiço. Qualquer poção, qualquer azaração, qualquer traço de item amaldiçoado: nada. E ainda assim, era ela que aparecia na frente de seus olhos quando tentava beijar qualquer outra bruxa. Ginevra, com seus cabelos bagunçados, as unhas curtas e os dedos comidos, as roupas que nunca combinavam. Até com aquele suéter laranja ferrugem e jeans ela ficava linda para seus olhos.

E se ele simplesmente a agarrasse e beijasse aquela maldita até qualquer vontade de ficar próximo fosse embora? Draco sempre teve uma queda pelo que não podia ter. Aquela era a explicação que sobrara.

"Nós não comemoramos esse feriado." Respondeu depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, voltando os olhos para o fim da página que lia. Não que ele pudesse fazer aquilo: a bruxa provavelmente colocaria uma ordem de restrição nele, e então sua única opção seria cumprir o resto de sua pena na prisão.

"Por que?" Revirou os olhos: como ela conseguia ser tão insistente?

"Porque não somos americanos, e não vemos motivos para agradecer."

Quando o livro foi tirado de suas mãos, precisou admitir: a bruxa tinha uma coragem irritantemente Grifinória.

"Você vê?"

Olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos antes de responder.

"Ultimamente não. Pode devolver meu livro, _chefe_?"

Ginevra ignorando seu pedido o fez querer arrancar o livro das mãos sardentas. O que ela queria ali? Que merda ela queria dele? Aquilo era parte de sua pena?

Gelou com aquele pensamento.

Fazia sentido. Aquilo poderia muito bem ser parte de sua pena. Um feitiço tão bem feito que nem deixara traço para Blaise rastrear. Uma merda de azaração que o fazia só ter olhos para essa maldita, uma coisa completamente unilateral, como ela fez questão de demonstrar na noite de Halloween.

Fazia muito mais sentido aquela ser sua única opção de trabalho comunitário. Se perguntou se enfim havia descoberto, e caso tivesse acertado, se Ginevra sabia. Ele havia sido filho da puta o suficiente com toda a família de ruivos para ela concordar com aquilo. Não se surpreenderia caso viesse a descobrir suas suspeitas serem verdadeiras.

Merda. Se fosse verdade, preferia ter escolhido Azkabam.

Mas aqueles olhos pareciam tanto querer alguma resposta que não a frieza dos dele, que estava realmente difícil manter-se gelado.

Ela sabia o quanto era expressiva?

"Eu abri esse brechó faz um ano." O livro foi enfim retornado, mas Draco o deixou sobre o balcão. "Eu não sabia se eu realmente gostava de Quadribol, ou se eu só gostava por causa dos meus irmãos. Ou por causa _dele_. No meu primeiro jogo, um batedor do time adversário me provocou dizendo que eu só estava onde estava por causa do meu relacionamento. Eu derrubei ele da vassoura _sem querer_ e o bruxo foi parar no hospital. Mas depois daquilo-" Um sorriso triste, e o aperto que sentira há semanas atrás voltava para seu peito. "Eu eu tinha um amigo que costumava me falar para eu nunca ficar na sombra de ninguém, nunca depender de ninguém. Então, eu desisti do Quadribol, abri a primeira coisa rentável que me veio à cabeça, e aluguei o apartamento do outro lado da rua assim que consegui dinheiro suficiente."

Draco sabia exatamente o peso que havia em um sobrenome.

"Eu trabalhei e trabalho duro aqui. E tudo é mérito meu. Ninguém conhece Ginevra Weasley no mundo trouxa, afinal." E ali estava Ginevra, respondendo a pergunta que ele havia feito naquela noite de sábado. "E eu sei que você não pediu para ouvir essa história, e não, eu não estou esperando você retribuir e me contar a sua-"

E ele precisava sair dali, pois estava prestes a falar qualquer coisa que a bruxa quisesse saber. Definitivamente, estava sob o efeito de algo.

"Se eu não preciso ficar aqui, prefiro ficar no meu apartamento com uma garrafa de whisky." Agarrou suas chaves, levantando da cadeira e passando pela ruiva, quando esta segurou seu braço como fizera no começo do mês.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter te tratado daquele jeito na noite em que-"

"Agora você quer consertar as coisas?" Se livrou do toque do mesmo jeito que fizera naquela tarde de domingo. "Não dá pra consertar tudo, Weasley, confie em mim. E tentar só vai te frustrar."

* * *

"Fiquei sabendo que colocaram a fuinha pra trabalhar com você." Jorge fora a primeira pessoa naquela casa a tocar no assunto Malfoy.

Engraçado como ninguém falara quase nada desde que acontecera. Sua mãe fizera uma ou duas perguntas, e seu pai dissera que se o bruxo se comportasse mal era somente avisa-lo que alguém daria um jeito.

"Pois é." Respondeu tentando não demonstrar a menor empolgação com tal enquanto colocava mais um prato limpo sobre a bancada da pia.

Mas seu irmão não parecia querer parar com o assunto tão rapidamente quando Ginevra desejava.

"Ele está se comportando?"

"Até demais."

"Escutei o contrário."

E ali estava o motivo.

"Não aconteceu nada, J." Ginevra afirmou, pensando no que Harry havia falado para todos estarem mudos quanto ao assunto. Sem perguntar sobre Malfoy, e sem tocar no nome de Harry Potter - isso que praticamente toda a família estava sentada junta naquela pequena mesa.

"Harry pegou vocês dois no sofá." Ela não queria nem saber, ao menos por enquanto, o que seu ex-namorado havia falado para seus irmãos.

"E ainda assim, não aconteceu nada. Eu que fui uma cuzona com ele. Incrível, né?"

"Eu não sei se estou mais surpresa com você ter sido uma cuzona ou falado cuzona." Maldita mania que a bruxa estava pegando. "Eu nunca acreditei quando Harry chegou aqui falando que você e o Malfoy estavam se pegando. Você não faria isso _agora_." Tentou não corar com a afirmação do irmão: ah, ela faria sim. Estava inclusive bem próxima de fazer, e era daí que vinham as afirmações do moreno de óculos. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu coloquei Malfoy pra fora de casa como um cachorro, e ele foi a única pessoa que quis passar o Halloween comigo. Foi feio." E quando parava para pensar nisso, desejava não o ter feito. Ela realmente estava sentindo falta da companhia do loiro.

"Ouvi dizer que Malfoy havia se transformado em outra pessoa depois da guerra. Até estava saindo com uma Greengrass, pelo que fiquei sabendo." Estava, pensou com um certo contentamento. "Os Greengrass são mais parecidos com a gente do que com Malfoys, as garotas até mesmo saíram com trouxas quando eram mais novas. Chocante, não? Malfoy sair com esse tipo de gente. Malfoy pai deve ter surtado ao descobrir."

E ainda, aquele sobrenome era de uma família muito mais próxima da realidade de Malfoy do que a dela. Colocou mais um prato limpo sobre a pilha de pratos que estava acumulando na bancada, não conseguindo conter um suspiro.

Havia sido um mês tão frustrante o de Novembro, que tinha decidido não querer o mesmo para seu mês favorito do ano. Dezembro seria bom, dezembro seria repleto de biscoitos de gengibre, chocolates quente e um empregado muito mais falante.

"G, você tá bem?" A ruiva deu os ombros.

"Por causa de-" E como na noite que começara toda a sua confusão, quase trocou o nome que iria falar. "Harry?"

"Não, por causa do aquecimento global." Sacudiu a cabeça, forçando os lábios a esboçarem um sorriso. "Meu Merlin, sete anos e eu ainda não consigo fazer piadas que prestem - e não venha me falar que elas estão menos engraçadas porque são mais requintadas."

"Eu estou bem, J. Vocês deveriam tê-lo convidado para vir hoje."

"Mamãe convidou, mas o trio de ouro foi passar com a família de Hermione, como você pode ver. E achei que seria melhor conversarmos sobre a gravidez de Fleur do que sobre você se pegando no sofá com Malfoy."

"Jorge, eu-"

"Ele sente sua falta, fiquei sabendo." E por um momento, Ginevra se perguntou como Jorge poderia saber o que Draco sentia. "Harry, G. Eu estou falando de Harry."

"Eu sei."

"Não parece. Mas talvez seja melhor assim. Às vezes o que começa numa guerra não é feito pra durar."

Foi ao terminar de secar a última peça de louça que Ginevra falou novamente.

"Você realmente acha que ele está mudado?" Foi a vez de Jorge sacudir a cabeça, seus olhos castanhos mostrando um lampejo de surpresa.

"Acho que você pode responder isso melhor que eu, irmãzinha."

E somente quando se abraçaram antes de partir que ele voltou a tocar no nome do bruxo de cabelos claros.

"Me fale se Malfoy lhe causar problemas, ok? Sempre tenho uma solução para uma boca grande demais."

* * *

Antes mesmo de aparatar de volta para seu apartamento teve a certeza do que faria. Como imaginou, não foi recebida com a melhor das caras pelo seu vizinho, que por mais que demonstrasse certa surpresa, continuava vestindo a mesma carranca.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada por um minuto inteiro, até que Draco a fez ter uma ponta de esperança que sim, aquela tentativa de fazer as pazes poderia dar certo.

"Eu posso até estar sentindo sua falta, mas vai tomar no seu cu." E o bruxo tentou fechar a porta. Bem, ao menos ele parou a tempo de não esmagar a mão que ela pusera entre a porta e o batente. "Tira a mão, _chefe_."

E Ginevra obedeceu, mas não antes de empurrar um pote cheio das sobras do almoço para ele. Não havia comida melhor do que de sua mãe para animar alguém, afinal.

"O que é isso? Você finalmente vai tentar me envenenar?" Não conseguiu evitar de revirar os olhos.

"Já acabou?"

"Não."

E a porta foi, enfim, batida em sua cara.

Ok, ela merecia aquilo. Sem desculpas, e sem suas sobras de Ações de Graça, era o merecido por ela ter agido como agiu naquela noite.

Estava a ponto de desistir e afogar as mágoas num pote de sorvete quando a porta de seu vizinho voltou a abrir.

"Agora eu acabei."

Draco estava sorrindo. Não, ele estava mais que sorrindo, ele estava prendendo o riso. Colocou a mão na frente da boca, se perguntando o quão ruim seria rir agora: ele ficaria mais irritado? Acharia que estava rindo dele, e não daquela situação ridícula? Mas quando o viu começar a gargalhar, por mais que estivesse tentando se controlar, não conseguiu não cair na risada junto com o bruxo.

Os dois se encostavam na porta quando enfim conseguiram recuperar o fôlego.

"Ok, essa foi uma das melhores brigas da minha vida." Ginevra disse, enxugando uma lágrima. Fazia quanto tempo já que rira até chorar daquele jeito?

"Você anda precisando brigar mais, Escarlate." Draco cruzou os braços, em uma falha tentativa de voltar a fechar a cara. O sorriso voltou assim que a bruxa tocou seu braço.

"Eu já falei que sinto muito?"

"Já."

"Eu vou falar até você me desculpar."

"E parece que vai ficar aqui até eu te desculpar também, estou certo?" O viu revirar os olhos, mas o sorriso falava que ele não estava em nada irritado como queria demonstrar.

"Você sente minha falta!" Provocou.

"Sempre soube que ser simpático me traria problemas. Zabini estava tão errado quando me disse para praticar toda essa merda de simpatia. Vai, entra logo. Eu não vou comer tudo isso sozinho." Draco convidou, escancarando a porta e apontando para o pote de comida que descansava na mesa de centro. "E que fique claro que eu tenho o direito de ser um total cuzão com você - e você vai ter que me perdoar."

Ginevra acenou que sim, dando um passo para dentro.

"Trouxa."

"Nunca fui tanto um te deixando entrar desse jeito, Escarlate."

E Draco fechou a porta.

* * *

**Nota da autora (que está bem feliz):** Posso falar que fiquei mal acostumada com vcs me deixando um monte de reviews? Juro que vou continuar tentando fazer um por semana - por mais coisas que eu tenha pra terminar, e são muitas!

Espero que tenham gostado tanto do capítulo quanto eu gostei de escrever! Aos poucos vou respondendo as dúvidas e aprofundando mais o que tem acontecido na vida dos dois.

Beijo, e até o próximo - que será em breve!


	9. Gengibre

**Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão**

**Capítulo 8  
**Gengibre

* * *

E o mês de Dezembro passou num piscar de olhos, a bruxa mal vendo os dias correrem. O que falavam mesmo, que o tempo passava rápido quando você estava se divertindo?

Bem, Ginevra tinha que admitir que a vida ficara um pouco mais divertida tendo Draco Malfoy como vizinho. Os pensamentos não tão puros sobre o ex-jogador de Quadribol do time sonserino continuavam ali, mas havia mais. Ela já podia chamar aquilo de amizade? Aquela relação que os dois dividiam, os cafés e xícaras de chá, os filmes e opiniões musicais. Era tão bom conversar com ele, que o bruxo poderia passar uma tarde discursando sobre a história da batata e ele teria sua total atenção.

Mas isso só queria dizer que ele era uma boa companhia, e mais nada. Ao menos era o que a bruxa repetia para si mesma, dia após dia. Ele era seu amigo, e como todos os seus amigos próximos, ganharia um pacote de biscoitinhos de gengibre - única receita que Ginevra dominava em seus vinte e quatro anos.

Tirava mais uma forma de biscoitos do forno quando escutou alguém batendo em sua porta. Era domingo, e tinha quase certeza de quem era, motivo do sorriso que se formava nos lábios.

"O cheiro que vem daqui de dentro está maravilhoso!" Definitivamente não era a pessoa que esperava encontrar. "Ginevra Weasley?" Fez que sim com a cabeça para o claramente bruxo moreno parado em frente a sua porta. O homem tinha sua altura e não parecia muito mais velho do que ela. Jurava já ter visto aquele rosto redondo antes. "Jace Thompson. Eu trabalho no Ministério, estou aqui para fazer algumas perguntas sobre seu funcionário."

"Draco?" Ela deixou escapar o primeiro nome, confusa. Por que alguém faria perguntas- "Ele fez algo de errado?"

"Não estaria aqui se não tivesse feito, certo?" E por um momento, o coração dela parou. O dia que ele curara sua mão, só podia ser por causa daquilo que o bruxo estava ali. E ela teria que mentir, e ela era péssima em mentir-

"Eu preciso tirar os biscoitos do forno." Respirou fundo, escancarando a porta e desaparecendo cozinha adentro. "Fique à vontade! Quer café?" Ela queria café. Ela queria café e queria ser uma boa mentirosa.

"Senhorita Weasley, essa na verdade é uma visita de rotina." Escutou segundos depois, Jace na entrada de sua cozinha. Ah, agora que o bruxo lhe avisava aquilo? "Pode continuar cozinhando, eu só quero saber se Malfoy tem dado trabalho."

Estranho como aquela era a primeira vez que vinham checar com ela qualquer coisa sobre Malfoy. Enrolou o dedo no cordão do colar que quase sempre estava ao redor de seu pescoço, tentando disfarçar as mãos inquietas.

"É o melhor funcionário que já tive."

"São amigos?" Seria bom ou ruim responder que sim?

"Mais para colegas de trabalho."

"E a senhorita não tem nenhuma reclamação a fazer?"

"Nenhuma."

"Essa provavelmente foi minha visita mais rápida do dia." O bruxo sorriu, mostrando dentes perfeitamente brancos. Onde ela o havia visto antes? Tinha quase certeza de que não havia sido no Ministério. "Que todas continuem sendo assim. Não se preocupe em me acompanhar até a porta, já tomei demais seu tempo."

O bruxo virava-se quando a mão de Ginevra alcançou seu braço.

"Jace, certo?" Era tão errado perguntar aquilo para um estranho. "O que ele fez de errado?" Seria tão errado descobrir algo que Draco não sentia-se confortável em dividir com ela.

Mas a única resposta ganha não diminuiu em nada sua curiosidade crescente.

"Ele tem a marca negra. Isso não basta?" O sorriso nunca foi embora do rosto redondo. "Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Weasley."

* * *

O mês de Dezembro só havia servido para deixar a ruiva cravada em sua mente. Ansiava pelas segundas e odiava domingos, vez ou outra acordando em uma casa desconhecida quando o que realmente queria era abrir os olhos e ver as sardas que aprendera a gostar. O cheiro de gengibre vivia em suas roupas, e até mesmo estava aprendendo a apreciar o gosto de café.

E eles eram amigos.

Draco Malfoy não era dos bruxos o mais experiente com relacionamentos, mas uma coisa sabia: ele estava fodido. Estava fodido porque sabia que aquilo estava evoluindo para algo pior do que a paixonite que a ruiva alimentava por Potter naqueles primeiros anos de colégio. Estava fodido porque aquilo provavelmente nunca passaria de algo unilateral, visto que após o episódio do sofá, Ginevra tratou de manter toda a distância física. E estava fodido porque, mesmo se algum dia passasse disso, bastaria pouco tempo para a bruxa descobrir o quanto ela não queria sair com um ex-comensal.

Nunca deixaria passar disso.

Mal havia acordado quando sua vizinha entrou como um furacão pela porta destrancada. Precisava começar a usar a tranca, definitivamente.

"Eu não sabia que o Ministério ia me fazer visitas perguntando de você!" Ginevra desandou a falar, nervosa, nem por um segundo parando para observar o estado que ele se encontrava, ainda vestindo seu pijama e um cabelo despenteado. "Quando aquele bruxo bateu na minha porta falando que era do Ministério e que você tinha feito algo de errado, eu quase enfartei!"

Foi quando Draco levantou que a ruiva pareceu notar o quão pouco ele vestia, a regata deixando os braços de fora pela primeira vez entre os dois. Mas os olhos castanho, ao invés de procurarem qualquer marca em seus braços, paravam na calça de flanela por tempo o suficiente para as bochechas ficarem coradas. Em momentos como aquele que o bruxo imaginava que sim, Ginevra poderia talvez querer tanto joga-lo na parede quanto ele queria arrancar as roupas que nunca combinavam.

E aquele definitivamente não era o momento de pensar em nada daquele tipo, seu jeans longe demais para seu próprio bem.

"Desculpe?" Tentou, alcançando a xícara de chá já morno e dando um gole, querendo acreditar que a camomila surtiria o efeito desejado. "Eu também não sabia-"

"Eu sou uma péssima mentirosa!" E por um segundo, após aquelas palavras, ele considerou preocupar-se. Draco também não fazia ideia que qualquer funcionário do Ministério estivesse vindo checar seu comportamento - ao menos não havia nada sobre tal escrito em sua pena. "Parece que foi só uma visita de rotina ou sei lá. Mas sério, quando o bruxo disse que você tinha feito algo errado, a primeira coisa que pensei foi-"

Na mão que ele não poderia ter curado mas curou. Draco sabia que o Ministério não conseguiria ligar aquele traço de magia à ele: a bruxa estava ao seu lado quando ele a fez. Ginevra não sabia. Deveria ele começar a ser mais aberto quanto a algumas coisas com a bruxa parada na sua frente?

"Não foi minha intenção te colocar numa situação dessas." Foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca, a xícara vazia indo para a mesa de centro, ele sentando-se no braço do sofá, seus braços cruzados.

"Eu não estou reclamando. Bem, não foi a minha intenção reclamar disso, você me ajudou." Ginevra começou, chegando perigosamente perto, colocando ambas mãos em seu antebraço esquerdo. Ela lembrava o que tinha ali? No que colocava a mão? "É só que-" Sentiu as mãos o apertarem, e soube a pergunta que outra vez viria antes dela ser verbalizada. Ao menos estava desconfortável o suficiente para não importar-se com aquele toque. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Você nunca vai me dar paz quanto à isso, vai?" Os olhos castanhos falaram tudo: não. "Eu tive duas opções: cumprir minha pena em Azkabam, ou gastar alguns galeões e cumprir em regime aberto, fazendo trabalho comunitário." E quando os castanhos mostraram pela primeira vez vergonha, Draco viu sua chance de escapar de uma longa e desconfortável conversa. "Comunitário, ou você esqueceu que não me paga? Não me olhe assim, você sabe que eu não preciso do dinheiro, não se sinta mal." Retribuiu o olhar, dando um meio sorriso que sabia funcionar com a maioria das bruxas. "E às vezes nem parece que estou cumprindo pena alguma, Escarlate."

Ginevra não era a maioria das bruxas.

"Você sabia que seria eu? Sua chefe?"

"Não." E agora ela perguntaria o que diabos ele tinha feito para estar ali. O que de tão ruim fizera para não conseguir escapar de uma pena, quando nem mesmo seu pai estava atrás das grades. Maldita legilimência que ele precisava parar de usar sem pensar. "Ginevra, eu estou aqui porque não sou diferente de ninguém. Eu fiz escolhas erradas, cometi um crime - vários. E estar aqui não é culpa de ninguém a não ser minha."

E ele tencionou, o que não passou despercebido pela bruxa. Aqueles malditos olhos eram tão expressivos.

"Você não tem que ter dó-"

"Você era um garoto!" Tão, tão expressivos.

"Sim, um garoto que deveria ter pensado melhor-"

"No que, Draco? No que você devia ter pensado melhor? Em aceitar a marca, como se alguém pudesse dizer não para isso? Como se alguém pudesse dizer não para Voldemort?" Oh merda, aquela conversa estava tomando o pior rumo de todas as que tiveram até então. "Em ter consertado os armários, em não ter consertado, em ter-"

"Eu não quero falar sobre os meus erros, mas que merda!" Draco a segurou firme pelos braços, desejando mais do que tudo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, que a ruiva calasse a boca. Porque outra vez, ali estava ele, pensando em contar tudo que acontecera em sua vida naquela época.

Como poderia considerar se abrir justo com ela?

"Então não fale!"

"Eu não consigo!" Confessou, uma das mãos pinçando o nariz. "Eu não consigo não falar quando você me pergunta as coisas desse jeito tão-" Tão sincero. Parecendo se importar, parecendo realmente querer saber o que tanto o atormentava. Como se fosse poder ajudar, como se fosse poder tirar o fardo daquele sobrenome de seus ombros. "Ginevra, o que você está-"

Não conseguiu prever aquele abraço.

"Fazendo." Gengibre. O cabelo dela cheirava a gengibre, e os braços ao redor de ser pescoço eram tão calorosos quanto o cheiro.

Por que seu coração não batia assim rápido com as bruxas que andava dormindo naquele mês? Por que só queria puxar para perto aquela maldita? Conseguiu resistir a vontade por 5 segundos, os 5 segundos mais eternos de sua vida, antes de envolver seus braços na cintura de Ginevra, a trazendo perto o suficiente a ponto de conseguir afundar a cabeça em todo aquele emaranhado vermelho de cabelos.

Ela se distanciou rápido demais.

"Não precisa me falar nada que você não queira." O assegurou, como se aquilo fosse verdade. "Ok?" Se ele a agarrasse agora e a beijasse, conseguiria fazer tudo que sentia sumir? Ou qualquer beijo só pioraria sua situação? "O que foi?"

Draco voltou a sentar-se no sofá, decidindo que não, aquela definitivamente não era a melhor hora para pensar nos lábios que já imaginara tantas vezes.

"Você anda irritantemente feliz."

"Claro que ando, é a melhor época do ano!" Ligou a resposta aos dias que passaria longe dali.

"É um feriado estúpido." Irritante como ele não estava ansiando passar dias longe daquela companhia. Talvez seu pai conseguisse fazer o que Zabini falhou, visto que Lúcio era mestre em rastrear qualquer tipo de traço mágico.

"Vocês também não comemoram o Natal?" Assim como talvez o melhor a fazer fosse nem tocar no nome de Ginevra com seu pai.

"Claro que comemoramos, que tipo de família acha que somos?" Respondeu, revirando os olhos. Irritante como a bruxa sabia que ele não estava irritado, e o sorriso continuou nos lábios, ela indo buscar um pacote que só agora Draco percebera em cima da mesa da entrada.

"Eu não vim aqui só para brigar com você. Tome." O pacote pardo foi parar em suas mãos no momento em que a ruiva resolveu sentar-se ao seu lado. "Biscoitos de gengibre. É a única coisa que eu sei fazer direito na cozinha."

E sem nem mesmo pedir, Ginevra alcançou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão. Irritante e tão bom ao mesmo tempo conseguir o que queria sem nem mesmo pedir.

"Eu não tenho nada-"

"Não estou te dando para ganhar algo em troca." Os olhos castanhos sorriam enquanto a ruiva passava canal por canal. "Feliz Natal, trouxa."

* * *

O domingo passado ao lado de seu funcionário passou rápido demais, enquanto o Natal parecia durar uma eternidade. O que era bom, Ginevra dizia para ela mesma, pois quase não andava vendo sua família fora dos feriados desde que abrira o brechó. Mas ao mesmo tempo, mais desconfortável do que previa, visto que todos de sua família estavam ali presentes.

Sua mãe tocara pelo menos três vezes no tópico que a bruxa queria esquecer, e isso apenas durante a preparação da janta.

Esvaziou mais uma xícara de eggnog enquanto observava a neve cair. Do lado de fora, conseguia enxergar toda a família ainda acordada pelas janelas espalhadas pela casa desigual. No quarto que um dia fora dela, Rose dormia agarrada a um dragão de pelúcia. Hermione e Rony conversava logo abaixo. E na sala, podia ver seus pais e alguns tios jogando baralho bruxo.

Demorou para perceber quem seus olhos faltavam achar.

"Feliz Natal." O moreno, tão familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo, estendeu a mão, lhe entregou um pequeno pacote. Ginevra sentiu o coração apertar: não havia nem mesmo considerado seu antigo namorado enquanto fazia todas as dezenas de biscoitinhos de gengibre.

"Eu não tenho nada pra você." Repetiu as palavras que ouvira no dia anterior, não vendo outra saída senão pegar o presente.

"Eu sei que você está toda hora ouvindo música." Escutou assim que abriu o saco vermelho, encontrando dentro o aparelho trouxa que com certeza havia comentado querer antes de Outubro.

Definitivamente não esperava aquele final para sua Véspera de Natal. Olhou fundo nos olhos verdes que uma vez tanto desejou, seu coração batendo do jeito errado por eles. Quando fora a última vez que seu coração acelerara de um jeito bom ao olhar para os olhos do menino da cicatriz? A última vez que sua mão suava frio por um nervosismo que lhe fazia cócegas no estômago ao invés de embrulha-lo?

"Minha ideia para esse Natal era outra, mas-" Não, ela não esperava aquele fim para seu dia 24.

"Harry, não-"

"Por favor, deixa eu falar." O moreno enfim sentou-se no tronco tombado que Ginevra ocupava antes sozinha, agora com uma companhia que a fazia tão feliz e desconfortável ao mesmo tempo. Feliz porque parece que os dois finalmente conseguiriam conversar sem gritos. Desconfortável porque, bem- "Eu não sei como você está. Eu fiquei muito bem, e então fiquei muito mal depois daquela noite-" Términos nunca eram confortáveis. Ainda mais depois daquela noite de Halloween.

"Nada aconteceu-"

"Mas iria, não iria?" Ainda mais depois de seu ex te pegar quase beijando o homem que havia contribuído para sua vida ser um inferno. "Eu falei umas coisas das quais me arrependo, então se você puder, me desculpe. Mas doeu te ver justo com ele, Gina. Pareceu-"

"De propósito?" Nem mesmo considerou naquela noite que Harry poderia aparecer em seu apartamento, muito menos entrar preocupado depois de quase dez minutos batendo na porta. "Não foi."

A briga dos dois tinha sido feia, e sentiu um certo alívio ao bater na porta de Draco após o moreno desaparatar e não ter resposta. Já tinha sido ruim o suficiente mandá-lo embora daquele jeito, seria apenas pior saber que o bruxo escutara cada palavra preconceituosa dita por Harry no meio de uma crise de raiva. Sim, ele era um comensal - havia sido -, e sim, ele não tratara sua família da melhor das formas nos tempos de Hogwarts. Mas Ginevra era uma das pessoas que acreditavam em segundas chances.

E o ex-sonserino estava sendo agradável o suficiente - para sua mente e para seus olhos - para merecer até mesmo uma terceira. Ele havia lhe dado uma, afinal.

"Sabe, Draco não é o mesmo bruxo do colégio."

Os olhos verdes estreitaram por um instante, antes de parecerem vencidos, Harry os fechando e jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Sei que não é. E também não acho exatamente justo ele pagar tanto pelos erros que foram mais dos pais do que dele. Só que Malfoy não tem a melhor das famas no nosso mundo," Voltou a olha-la antes de finalizar a frase. "Você sabe disso, não sabe?" Ginevra fez que sim, sua vez de olhar para cima. "Só tome cuidado. Eu amo você. Posso não estar mais apaixonado, mas eu te amo."

Nunca ficou tão feliz em manter os olhos ocupados num céu sem estrelas.

"Eu vou tomar cuidado."

Cinco minutos que pareceram uma eternidade se passaram até o bruxo sentado ao seu lado ficar outra vez de pé. Nenhum deles se olhava quando as últimas palavras que Ginevra ouviria aquele ano de seu primeiro amor foram ditas.

"Achei o anel de noivado de minha mãe." A voz estava carregada de emoção, e ela sabia que haviam lágrimas querendo cair daqueles olhos verdes. "Ele teria ficado lindo na sua mão." Haviam lágrimas nos dela também.

Ginevra escutou a porta fechar antes de deixar a primeira lágrima rolar. E depois da primeira outra, e mais outra, e não demorou para tudo que saía dela a fazer soluçar de tremer. Eggnog frio cheio de neve e lágrimas, que jeito de terminar seu Natal.

Quando foi puxada para um abraço, automaticamente afundando a cabeça no peito quente e conhecido, o choro só aumentou mais.

"O quanto eu preciso machuca-lo?" escutou seu irmão perguntar depois de mais alguns minutos de soluços. "Porque eu posso adorar esse bruxo, mas ninguém faz minha irmã soluçar."

"Só me deixa chorar um pouco, J." pediu entre fungos, limpando os olhos molhados com as mangas frias do suéter laranja.

Era irritante como, depois de começar, era tão difícil conter o choro. Ao mesmo tempo a ruiva sabia que era libertador a leveza que sentiria quando as lágrimas finalmente parassem. Nem mesmo sabia ao certo porque chorava: sentia falta do moreno, claro que sentia. Sete anos ao lado de alguém, apenas alguém com muita raiva não sentiria nada.

Mas todo aquele choro, sabia que não era porque o queria de volta. Ginevra chorava por um amor que ia, ia, e ia ser, e não foi. Sim, ela ainda sentia amor pelo moreno - um amor de irmão, mas amor de qualquer jeito. O amor romântico estava há muito morto. As lágrimas eram para esse luto. Para aquelas últimas palavras, para aquele momento em que os dois chegaram a conclusão silenciosa de que nada mais haveria entre eles senão amizade - e até aquilo poderia ser difícil.

"Eu nunca vou achar alguém como ele, vou? Vou acabar sozinha e cheia de gatos, certeza que esse é meu destino." desabafou, como toda pessoa faz ao terminar um relacionamento.

"Você vai achar, sua boba." Jorge apertou mais o abraço, Ginevra limpando as últimas lágrimas, querendo acreditar nas palavras do irmão. "Irmãzinha, toda música termina, mas isso não é razão para não gostar de música. Às vezes nós escutamos a música outra vez, às vezes procuramos uma nova."

Quis abrir a boca e perguntar quando o bruxo que antes só sabia fazer piadas ficara tão sábio, mas se contentou com o abraço e o silêncio confortável, Jorge afagando seus cabelos bagunçados como fazia quando ela era criança.

Enrolou inconscientemente o dedo ao redor do colar que usava no pescoço e fechou os olhos, lembrando da manhã de domingo que dividira com seu vizinho naquele começo de semana. Nem se deu conta do sorriso que tomou seus lábios.

Todo o peso ficou mais leve.

* * *

Os cabelos vermelhos o atormentavam até mesmo na mansão dos pais. Dois dias sem falar com a ruiva e a vida parecia irritantemente mais tediosa: Draco queria gritar ao chegar aquela conclusão. Ele não queria sentir falta daquela maldita do jeito que estava sentindo. Ele _não podia, _Lúcio o lembrou inúmeras vezes sem nem mesmo tocar no nome da bruxa.

Os chás de camomila já não adiantavam mais.

"Ainda acordado?" escutou de sua mãe ao colocar a xícara vazia na mesa de centro.

"Acho que não estou mais acostumado a dormir aqui." respondeu, aconchegando-se mais no sofá que ocupava desde o fim do jantar de Natal. Era ao menos meia verdade aquelas palavras: não se sentia nem um pouco confortável naquela casa, que seu pai insistia em manter. A guerra havia acabado com qualquer memória agradável que tinha daquele lugar.

"Às vezes também acho difícil." Talvez aquilo também fosse verdade para sua mãe.

"Mas seu marido nunca moraria em outro lugar."

"Casamentos nem sempre são fáceis." Narcissa ocupou o lugar ao lado dele, um meio sorriso nos lábios. "Falando em casamentos-"

"Eu nem mesmo estou saindo com alguém, mãe." Draco teve que se conter para não revirar os olhos: estava demorando demais aquela pergunta.

"Mesmo? Ouvi outra coisa."

"De Zabini, outra vez?" sacudiu a cabeça. Por que o bruxo não podia parar de se meter na sua vida? "Ele anda muito linguarudo."

"Ele só se preocupa com você." _Assim como eu me preocupo._ Sacudiu a cabeça, passando os dedos pelos fios platinados, mais compridos do que o habitual. Aquela sua mania ainda lhe traria problemas, especialmente quando a pessoa em questão percebesse o que ele havia feito. "Mas não foi de Zabini. Como é sua vida na cidade?" Sua mãe, como sempre, deixou passar. "Aquela Weasley te trata bem?"

"Quem, Ginevra?" Não precisou entrar na mente de Narcissa: a expressão da bruxa denunciou a surpresa. Ginevra. "Sabe manter segredos de seu marido?" Nem pensou em ficar quieto: já estava fodido mesmo. "Ela não é tão mal." confessou, e sua mãe nem mesmo se preocupou em esconder o que sentia. "Você parece aliviada. Achava que a bruxa estava torturando seu filho?"

Claro que ela achava. Como poderia não achar, com tudo que passaram nos últimos anos?

"Mãe, não se preocupe tanto."

"Impossível." Narcissa disse ao levantar-se. "Você vai entender um dia."

Observava a mãe sumir na escuridão da mansão enquanto pensava o quanto aquelas últimas palavras estavam erradas.

Sim, ele era a última esperança de manter o nome Malfoy vivo, mas não tinha a mesma força de seu pai para colocar no mundo que vivia um filho. Não, um Malfoy nunca mais seria bem visto na Inglaterra - talvez o olhassem torto em qualquer lugar da Europa.

Ainda tinha coração o suficiente para não fazer tal coisa com uma criança. Além de tudo, se não Astoria, quem seria louca para ficar ao seu lado para sempre com todo o peso que seu sobrenome trazia? Só mesmo uma bruxa insana, que não dava a mínima para o que a sociedade pensava. Teria que ser muito corajosa para dar as mãos para ele no meio do Beco Diagonal.

Irritante como ele podia pensar em uma com todas as qualidades que ele buscava.

Ainda estava no sofá quando pegou no sono. Nunca poderia imaginar que sardas ficavam tão bem em sua pele.

* * *

Deveria ter batido na porta de Ginevra ao invés de ficar checando a hora a cada minuto. Ela não costumava atrasar - maldição, por que ele estava se comportando como um viciado em abstinência? Porque era aquilo que estava acontecendo.

Guardou o celular na gaveta. Talvez fosse melhor a ruiva nem aparecer. Talvez alguns dias distante o fizesse se desintoxicar de todo aquele vermelho. Talvez fosse melhor voltarem a trabalhar em dias alternados. Doeu fisicamente considerar aquilo.

Pegou o celular, e sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver o envelope de mensagem de texto.

"E aí, cara de fuinha."

Levantou os olhos, já sabendo que a pessoa que estava parada na sua frente não era um cliente trouxa. Não esperava justo aquela bruxa.

"Luna Lovegood." Não sorriu, o telefone indo para seu jeans. "Sua amiga ainda não chegou." Fingiu estar ocupado com o caixa - e falhou miseravelmente assim que escutou as próximas palavras.

"A noite passada deve ter sido boa, então." Como? "Harry a trouxe de volta."

E por um momento, sentiu cada célula de seu corpo gelar. Então era daí que vinha a expressão um banho de água fria? Maldita ruiva, e malditos sentimentos que ela o fazia sentir. _Ela o fazia sentir._ O fazia sentir alguma coisa boa, e o filho da mãe do Cicatriz havia a aparatado de volta para seu apartamento.

Era por isso que a bruxa estava atrasada.

Só voltou a olhar para a loira quando escutou uma risada. Merda, ele tinha sido assim óbvio - nem precisava saber dos pensamentos da lufana para saber o que tinha deixado demonstrar.

"Você precisava ver a sua cara."

"É a única que eu tenho, Lovegood." retrucou irritado, a irritação só aumentando com os olhos claros se negando em parar de fitá-lo. "O que foi?"

"Eu gosto de quem sorri quando está chovendo."

Draco definitivamente não estava sorrindo. Mas a bruxa também não parecia estar rindo dele, exatamente.

"Você é estranha." Ela perceberia se ele tentasse fuçar em seus pensamentos? O quão arriscado seria aquilo? "Eu respeito isso." Decidiu por ficar quieto.

Já considerava tirar outra vez o celular do bolso quando a bruxa chegou perto do caixa, debruçando-se no balcão.

"Posso te contar um segredo?" ela gesticulou para Draco aproximar-se, e ele o fez sem pensar. O que diziam, que era melhor não contrariar os loucos? "Você está apaixonado pela minha amiga."

E pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora, Draco sentiu-se gelar.

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou sair falando pra todo mundo." Abriu a boca para contrariar Lovegood, porém não conseguiu falar mais nenhuma palavra. "Só que eu sou péssima em guardar segredos quando Gina me pergunta, então se eu fosse você-"

_Pop._

As pessoas andavam com aquela mania irritante de aparatar ao lado dele.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Quem aqui acha que a JKR c gou não dando um arco de redenção pro coitado do Draco? Eu acho, e eu tava inconformada discutindo isso com uma amiga um dia desses. As pessoas nem sempre merecem uma segunda chance, claro, mas a não ser que tenha muito mais podre do que a gente viu, o coitado merecia um futuro melhor.

E ELA AINDA MATOU A ASTORIA, COME ON! Pelo menos deixa a mulher viva.

Ok, passou. Depois dos tweets dela desse ano, a mulher perdeu o direito de definir o futuro dele pra mim E EU IGNORO FORTE A PARTE HG SEM SAL. Mas gosto do Harry, juro, o moleque só se ferrou nessa vida, ele poderia ser um total FDP. E por isso, não odeiem o coitado aqui, ele está superando, assim como a Gina. 7 anos de relacionamento terminando não é fácil, não dá pra parar de gostar do nada, ou parar de sentir um carinho, ou pensar no que poderia ter sido.

Harry tem mais química com a Luna do que com a Gina, prontofalei.

Falante hoje, não? Espero que vcs estejam falantes também! Me contem o que estão achando - tão vendo que reviews funcionam, né? Um novo por semana com vcs me empolgando a escrever no meu tempo livre!

Ótima semana (e fds se eu não aparecer mais por aqui),

Ania.


End file.
